Ouran Academy Gets A New Student
by MomoWriter1111
Summary: When Tohru and her friends (The Zodiac) are transferred to Ouran Academy, of course they come across the infamous Host Club. Friendships are formed, secrets are revealed, and a forbidden relationship between the cool type, Kyoya, and the rat, Yuki forms.
1. Stupid School, Damn Host Club

**_This is a revision, I wasn't happy with how the story was turning out so I'm making a new one. I hope you guys enjoy this. :)_**

 _Living with the Sohmas wasn't always easy, but I wouldn't change it for anything and everything._

 _Living with Yuki,_

 _Kyo,_

 _Shigure,_

 _Getting to know the other Sohmas._

 _But, Akito has been getting meaner and a bit harsher over the last few days. I guess he was getting mad about the fact that Hatori said it'd be in the best financial interest of the family to move somewhere else._

 _Even another school district._

 _Ouran Academy to be exact._

 _I was rather excited for the new move. I wonder what Ouran Academy has to offer. Sports? Clubs? I know it's for rich kids, but maybe there was more than meets the eye._

 _I mean, look at the Sohmas._

Tohru Honda was pulling the clothes off the pins of the rack outside of the Sohma house that were drying from the night before. She folded them up, and placed them in the laundry basket. Once, she finished the load she looked up at the sky. She smiled brightly to herself and sighed.

"I'll do my best to make the best of this move mom. I promise." She muttered.

"Hey! Tohru!" came Kyo Shoma's voice from inside.

"Oh, oh yes Kyo?" Tohru called back.

"Are you done with the laundry? I need my blue shirt." He explained.

"Yeah yeah." She answered.

She quickly came into the house and handed Kyo the laundry basket.

"Here ya go," she said with a smile, "I just finished your clothes. All that is left is Shigure's. Although I keep finding stains in his pants."

Kyo's eye went up in a bit of shock.

"Oh! Sweet Tohru! No need for you to worry about my jeans, sometimes they can be a bit too tight and..." Shigure Sohma sang playfully.

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A PERV!" Kyo barked.

"Oh well he wouldn't be Shigure if he wasn't." Tohru said.

"Oh Tohru, you don't mean that do you?" Shigure whimpered.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry Shigure." She pleaded.

"Don't apologize to him Ms. Honda, he knows he is." Yuki Sohma said, leaning on the wall.

"Oh Yuki, did you sleep well? I know you've been having trouble the last few nights." She questioned.

"Yeah, somewhat. I guess I'm just anxious about this move. I've been looking at online reviews about this Ouran Academy. It's literally a rich people school, no 'poors' allowed." Yuki hissed.

"Well I guess it's good that we all got in on scholarships, so we will fit in. We'll be a part of that school as much as they are." Tohru said with a punch to the sky.

Kyo and Yuki both couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

 _She's so cute._

 _I don't think she knows how much of an affect she has on people._

"So, are we done packing? My room is all done." Yuki said.

"Yeah, my room is done too. I think it's just Kyo who needs to finish." She said.

She turned to Kyo who shrugged it off.

"Won't take me long." He said.

"Wow, I thought we were dropping you off somewhere. I'm still surprised you got in." Yuki taunted.

"What's that suppose to mean?! You trying to start something!" Kyo barked.

"Come on now, no fighting please." Tohru pleaded.

"I'll have you know that I did get in on a scholarship, thanks to Tohru tutoring me." Kyo said.

"Ah yes, good thing is was just studying that I heard going on up there." Shigure added in playfully.

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!" Kyo barked.

"If you're referring to the noise on some nights, it was just Kyo getting frustrated with some of the math problems." Tohru explained with a cute smile.

She remembered some of those times.

" _ **I don't get this! Who made this subject!" Kyo barked.**_

 _ **He kicked a textbook off of Tohru's bed.**_

" _ **Come on, we're almost done. You can do this; you've done so much in your life Kyo. You've taken on so much, math should be a breeze." Tohru said sweetly.**_

 _ **Kyo turned to her as Tohru leaned forward to grab for the book. She lost her footing and almost titled off the bed.**_

" _ **UH!" she grunted.**_

" _ **Oh! Tohru!" Kyo shouted.**_

 _ **He grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her back on the bed. They caught eyes and stared at each other for a brief moment. A passionate gaze.**_

"It's the devil's subject." Kyo muttered.

Tohru giggled.

Kyo smiled.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss this house, it was so peaceful, so beautiful. Well when it wasn't being torn apart by you two delinquents." Shigure said.

Kyo and Yuki huffed at him.

"What's the new house supposed to look like?" Tohru asked.

"Apparently, it's a small manor. We are supposed to be sharing it with Momiji, Hatori, Haru, Kisa, and Hiro." Shigure explained.

"A manor?" Yuki questioned.

"What happened to the entire 'money issues' talk?" Kyo asked, chiming in.

"It's why it's a manor. We're gonna be sharing it." Shigure shrugged.

"Mm, will Akito be joining us?" Yuki interrogated.

"No, but he will be doing regular drop ins."

"Peachy." Kyo said.

Tohru noticed the tension, "Hey well maybe we can make some more friends at Ouran like we did here." She said.

Kyo and Yuki both turned to her.

"You're right Tohru, who knows maybe you'll find some romance." Shigure poked.

Tohru blushed, but kept her head down. Kyo shifted from foot to foot. Yuki coughed.

"Should we go?" he asked.

"Hang on! Let me finish packing!" Kyo said, taking off upstairs.

The drive was kind of long, a few hours on the road. Yuki kept readjusting himself. Kyo kept stretching his legs and then straighten up. While Tohru was in complete awe at the incoming area.

She placed her hands on the window of the car, "Oh my god." She exclaimed.

Kyo and Yuki looked out their windows to the incoming view of the shiny, glistening pink building that was Ouran Academy. The place was huge; three courtyards all next to each other with five long buildings. The entire campus was green and pink. Gilts and glamour. Yellow and blue uniforms. Boys and girls. Rich, rich, rich.

"Wow." Tohru said.

"Fancy indeed." Yuki said.

"Well this isn't gonna be awkward." Kyo said.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

She turned to Kyo.

"We're gonna be the new kids, talk of the school. Blah blah blah. Rich kids like to stay in other people's business, too much." He explained.

"Well I'm sure not all of them are like that." She said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked back.

"Because there's always that lone wolf, or wolves that are different from their rich class." She smiled.

Kyo smiled at her.

"Oh yay, here we are." Shigure said from the driver's seat.

All three of them looked forward outside of the front window to see a small manor home that could fit ten people. The manor was very nice, and rather beautiful. Small vines around the house made it look like a country home for a rich family.

"Where is everyone else?" Tohru asked, once the car came to a stop.

Kyo rounded the car, opened her door, and held out his hand for her. Tohru took his hand, and stepped outta the car. Yuki noticed it and quickly turned away.

"They should be coming up here soon." Shigure answered, "Now where is that damn moving truck?"

Tohru walked up the front steps of the house, and ran her hand lightly on the door frame. Smooth white wood. She smiled at it all.

"Do you like it?" Yuki asked.

"Mhmm, it's a home that I wish my mother and I could have lived in." she said, "Girl can dream right?" she giggled.

Yuki smiled shyly.

Once everyone found their rooms; Tohru was at the end of the hall, Yuki took the room closest to the stairs, and Kyo took the room that was basically the attic. Tohru hurried downstairs to greet everyone else.

"Hello everyone welcome to Sohma manor." She said sweetly.

"What are you? The maid?" Hiro snapped.

"Hiro, don't be so mean." Kisa pleaded.

"Yeah Hiro, Tohru is gonna make us a nice meal! Right Tohru?" Momiji gushed.

"Oh but of course, if you're all hungry I can start right now." She said.

"I wouldn't mind a nice stew." Hatori said.

Tohru smiled and lead everyone to the kitchen/dining room area. They all sat down around the table all chatting, laughing, and feeling like a family. Hatori ignored Shigure's comments. Momiji was begging Tohru for more stew, which made her smile. Hiro and Kisa were loosely flirting with each other. Kyo kept eating and staying out of it all, and so was Yuki.

Tohru pushed her hands into the sink to grab a plate as Yuki rounded the corner with more dishes, adding them to the other sink.

"Different huh?" he asked.

"Defiantly." She said, looking around at the wide walls and rooms, "There's so much space."

"Could fit a piano in here." He said.

"Could...could we?" she asked.

Yuki turned to her and raised his eyebrow, "You want a piano?"

Tohru pulled her hands out of the sink, and used a rag to dry them.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but since I was a girl, I loved the piano. I love to sing too. Just haven't had the time to practice much." She explained.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Never felt confident I guess." She said.

Yuki looked to the side, "Then I guess we should build up your confidence with a grand piano in here." He said.

Tohru smiled brightly and went to hug him, but stopped.

"Uh." He grunted.

"Mm." she sighed.

"I guess we should finish the dishes." He said.

"Mhm. Where's Kyo? He had the majority." She said.

"He might be on the roof, since he ate so much. Something must be on his mind." He explained.

Tohru smiled at how much Kyo and Yuki knew about each other, even though he didn't like each other.

"I'll be right back." She said, making her way to the roof.

Of course, Kyo was up there. He had his arms behind his neck, and looking up at the moon.

"Kyo?" Tohru said, climbing up on the roof.

Kyo turned to her, but immediately blushed turning away. She was wearing her white Long Silk Bridal Robe with a matching silk dress with lace trailing down her knees.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked.

"Oh," she looked down, "It's my mother's. Sometimes I wear it when I miss her."

Kyo relaxed, "It looks...it looks nice on you." He said.

She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay? Something on your mind?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Something like that, I guess." He said.

"What's wrong?" she asked, touching his arm.

He looked at her touching his arm, until she pulled away.

"I guess I'm a bit nervous about this new school. I feel like it could be harder for us to keep the secret." He explained.

She almost forgot about it; the Zodiac curse.

"Do you think that some girls will hug you?" she asked.

He blanked, "Uh...yeah. Accidents happen."

"Oh." She said shyly.

"Um, not to change the subject, but what do you think of this new school and stuff?" he asked.

She smiled a bit, "It seems like it's gonna be an adventure. Rich life style and all." She joked.

He chuckled a bit, "You're gonna eat it all up, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am." She blushed.

He chuckled again.

"Are you gonna try out for any clubs? Like maybe a... fighting club?" she asked.

"Like Judo?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I don't know maybe." He said.

"Make you a deal?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was talking to Yuki downstairs and," she exhaled, "I told him about how I use to love to sing and I how I wanted a piano in the house since there's so much room. If I branch out and start singing again, you join a club. Any club, even judo."

Kyo smiled, "Deal."

She smiled.

The day started with the sun high in the air, the temperature was warm, and it was also a dreaded Monday. But it didn't feel like a regular Monday. Shigure pulled up the pristine Ouran Academy and let the teenagers out.

"This uniform is itchy." Haru said, rubbing his arm.

"God, I hate wearing ties." Kyo said, adjusting his tie.

"Don't undo it." Tohru said, fixing his tie.

"You look nice in the dress though." He said.

Tohru smiled and twirled around in the yellow Ouran dress for girls. The three boys smiled and Momiji clapped. They all made their way inside with everyone staring at them.

" _Those must be the new kids..."_

" _I've heard about them..."_

" _I hear they all live together..."_

" _Could you imagine what goes on in that house?..."_

" _I wonder what the Host Club thinks about that..."_

"I hate this." Kyo grumbled with his head pressed into his shoulders

"Too many stares." Haru said, playing with his ear.

"I think it's charming." Momiji smiled.

"Do these people have nothing better to do?" Yuki hissed.

"Come on you guys," Tohru halted them, "We can have a good day today. It's our first day."

"Well let's get our class schedules first and we can see about this 'good day' stuff. Maybe a club or two." Yuki said.

Tohru smiled.

"I can't wait Tohru!" Momiji clapped, jumping to hug her.

"Momi-!" she called out.

Kyo smacked the poor blonde boy on the head, "You outta your mind!?"

"Kyo.." Tohru pleaded.

Haru and Yuki moved to the side.

"Where did Hiro and Kisa go?" Haru asked.

"I think Hatori took them to the lower levels to get their schedules, which is what we should be doing." Yuki explained.

"You ready for this? We do draw a lot of attention." Haru said.

"Well keep your eyes to yourself and keep your pants up and we shouldn't have any issues." Yuki said.

"Oh, like this?" Haru joked, pulling his waist band from his skin.

Yuki smacked him over the head.

They were in their second class of the day, and were all seated in the back of the classroom. Yuki, Momiji, Haru, Kyo, and Tohru. Kyo leaned back in his chair, ignoring the teacher. Tohru looked around the room, until her pupils landed on someone in the front of the classroom. A brunette, with two orange tops next to him.

The boy turned his head to the side, where Tohru got a better look at him. He looked quite feminine.

"Oh yes, before I forget we have five new students joining our academy today. Now they are here on scholarships as well as our fellow newbie, so make them feel welcome."

" _Way to make them feel welcomed, dumb teacher..." Haruhi Fujioka thought at the front of the classroom._

Everyone in the room turned to the back of the classroom where the Sohmas were.

"Ohh, they're so cute."

"They're dreamy."

"Oh, so handsome."

Kyo rolled his eyes, and Haru and Yuki were uncomfortable. Momiji smiled brightly and Tohru slowly waved her hand.

"Hmm, who knew 'poors' could be beautiful." Said one female.

"Well, not all. The girl could use some work." Said a male student.

Tohru heard the comment, and immediately put her head down. _What a jerk._ Kyo, Haru, Yuki, and Momiji's faces angered at the guy, but Hikaru and his twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiin were the ones who spoke up.

"Way to be a first-class jack ass, Haruto Ninji. Since when do you have any right to judge someone on beauty?" Kaoru asked.

"Maybe if you had more and more class, your girlfriend there wouldn't be cheating on you with your brother." Hikaru added.

"Oh no." Haruhi muttered.

"Screw you Hitachiin brothers! You're only popular because of that damn host club!" he snapped.

Hikaru walked over to the desk of Haruto and punched it right in two. Tohru jumped, while Kyo, Yuki, and Haru remained cool.

"Wanna try that again?" Hikaru questioned.

The male stayed quiet, shaking in fear just as the bell rang.

"Okay okay that's enough. The bell rang, class dismissed, Hikaru you're paying for that desk." The teacher said quickly.

Everyone cleared out the classroom, and the Sohmas pulled off on the side. Tohru looked around until she spotted Hikaru, Kaoru, and the other brunette male.

"Hey! Hey!" she called, going over to them.

Hikaru and Kaoru both turned around to greet her.

"Hi, uh thank you for defending me in the classroom." She said.

"No problem, Haruto has always been a jackass." Hikaru said, he pulled a 'Tamaki Suoh' and pulled a rose from his jacket, "Anything for a pretty lady."

Tohru immediately blushed, as the Sohmas were coming up right behind her.

Haruhi yanked on Hikaru's ear, "Could you not scare the girl." She barked.

"OW! Haruhi, dammit that hurts." Hikaru shooed Haruhi's hand away from his ear.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She said, extending her hand to shake Tohru's.

Tohru smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Tohru Honda."

"Do you wanna introduce us to your body guards?" Kaoru asked.

Tohru turned around and said, "Yeah this is; Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Haru Sohma."

"You all don't have the same last name?" Hikaru asked.

"No, they are all related. I'm just a friend of the family." Tohru said.

"You're more than that." Yuki said.

Tohru smiled at him, and then noticed two other people walking up behind Haruhi and the twins. Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori.

"What are you guys doing? The Host Club meeting starts after lunch period and Kaoru didn't you need to borrow my notes?" Tamaki asked, holding up his notebook.

"Yeah, thank you." Kaoru said taking the notebook.

Tamaki turned to Tohru, who immediately blushed.

"And who's this?" the blonde asked, spinning around in a circle handing Tohru another rose.

Tohru blushed, but accepted the rose.

Yuki and Kyo went to punch Tamaki, but he was quicker and avoided their hits.

"No need to get violent, you must be the new kids." Tamaki said.

Haru turned up his face, "Does this whole school know that?" he barked.

"We stay pretty informed." Kyoya answered.

Yuki's eyes scanned over Kyoya's entire persona; his body, his face features, his glasses, the clipboard tucked in between his armpit, and his straightened posture. He found himself, drawn to the male. An attraction. Kyoya turned to Yuki, noticing his staring, which made Yuki quickly turn away.

"Well if you're all new here, we are having a party tonight hosted by the 'Ouran Academy Host Club' to welcome the new school year. We'd love for you to come." Tamaki said with a sly smile.

Momiji smiled and bounced on his toes, "I wanna go!" he said.

"What's a Host Club?" Tohru asked.

Tamaki flicked back his blonde hair, cleared his throat, and said, ""The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

Kyo rolled his eyes, Haru raised an eyebrow, and Yuki was taken aback a minute.

"Is entertaining all you do?" Tohru asked, seemingly interested.

"Are you interested, my princess?" Tamaki asked, taking her hand.

"We could use a few more people to keep it going." Haruhi said.

"What DOES THAT MEAN?!" Tamaki whined.

"It means, we could use more people with different aspects to keep the club going." Kyoya added.

"Like what?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know, maybe some live entertainment. A few more hosts who have different skills. I don't know, isn't this Kyoya's forte?" Haruhi asked.

"It is, our president won't listen to me." Kyoya snapped, slapping his clipboard together, loudly.

"Can we go to the party?" Momiji questioned Kyo.

"You're joking me, right?" Kyo questioned.

"Come on Kyo, I think it'd be really fun. I think we'd all have a good time. As long as we're careful." Tohru said.

Kyo turned to Haru and Yuki for some type of backup, but both boys just shrugged at the offer.

"This is gonna be a _night_." He said to himself.

At Sohma Manor,

"Oh wow, you're first day and you're going to a party!" Shigure exclaimed.

Kyo scratched his back in his dark green striped tuxedo. Yuki adjusted his navy-blue tuxedo suit.

"Is this really a good idea?" Yuki asked.

"You wanna be a normal teenager or not?" Kyo barked.

Yuki licked his lips, "Do we have to go through Akito for this?" he asked.

"Technically yes, because it's a public event. Lotta girls too." Shigure said.

"Too late now." Kyo said.

"He'll know by tomorrow." Hatori said, coming into the room.

Yuki stiffened and Kyo looked around.

"Where's Tohru?" Momiji asked, hurrying into the room with Haru.

From the stairs, came the sound of heels tapping on wood. Tohru emerged down the stairs in a purple lilac Marchesa Notte V Neck Embroidered Gown. Yuki was left in awe, Kyo's mouth dropped open and Momiji clapped again for her.

"Even I'm attracted to her right now." Haru said.

Tohru's long brown hair was pulled to the right with a small braid. She looked back at Kisa.

"Thanks, Kisa." She said.

The little one smiled.

Tohru walked over to the boys.

"Oh Tohru, you look gorgeous." Shigure exclaimed.

"Quite beautiful." Hatori added.

She grinned and turned to Yuki and Kyo. They both offered their arms to her, she put her arms in between theirs.

The party was held in the first courtyard outside the main building, it was huge and there were a lot of people. Haruhi smiled at a few people, as she was wearing a suit and greeting people. She looked over her shoulder to see Kyo and Yuki leading Tohru in with Momiji and Haru behind them. Haruhi hurried over to them.

"Welcome all, oh my god Tohru you look gorgeous." Haruhi said, taking Tohru's hands.

Tohru smiled, she never felt so beautiful.

"Thank you." She said.

"Welcome all of you, would you like to meet the other Host Club members?" Haruhi asked.

The Sohmas, reluctantly nodded to meet the other members. Haruhi lead them to the dinner table where the desserts were, mainly cake. Also, where Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka were.

"Hey guys," Haruhi tapped the two induvial, "This is Honey and Mori." She explained.

Honey and Mori turned around from the table to face Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! Oh," Honey jumped on Haruhi, "Who's this?"

"These are the new students." Haruhi explained, "This is Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji."

Momiji smiled and waved, but he noticed the cake.

"Nice to meet you." Tohru said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Tohru-chan." Honey said with a smile.

"Uhh." Tohru was left confused.

"He's a 3rd year." Haruhi confirmed, looking away for a moment.

Momiji eyed the cake, "Oohh, cake."

"Momiji do you really need cake right now?" Tohru asked.

"No! He doesn't!" Kyo barked.

"But it looks so good." Momiji whined.

"If you want cake," Honey started to say getting close to Momiji, "You're gonna have to beat me in a caking eating contest."

Momiji raised his eyebrows at him, but licked his lips.

"Challenge accepted." He said.

Honey smiled.

Both boys sat down across from each other on top of the table with the same amount of cake in front of them. They looked each other in the eyes, and then dove into the cake. Twenty minutes went by, and both boys were full of cake. It was a draw! Had Honey met his match?

"Oh god." Honey said, rubbing his stomach.

"Mm, I might throw up." Momiji said.

"Ahh, you throw up that way." Kyo said.

Honey smiled, "I've never met someone who could eat as much cake as I can."

Momiji looked up at Honey.

"I'd love for us to be good friends." Honey suggested.

Momiji's face lit up, he suddenly got his strength back, and jumped over into Honey's lap.

"Momiji!" Yuki called.

"I'd love to! I'd love a new friend!" Momiji gushed hugging Honey tightly.

Honey smiled squeezing Momiji until Mori started wiping both their mouths of cake.

"Tohru! Sohmas!" shouted Kaoru behind them.

Kaoru walked up with Tamaki, his brother, and Kyoya.

"Ah Tohru you look magnificent. A true beauty." Tamaki said.

"Thanks Tamaki." Tohru said.

Haruhi looked away for a moment.

"Don't you think she looks amazing Kyo?" Kaoru asked.

"Uhh." Kyo stuttered.

Haru rolled his eyes and Yuki turned away.

"Well since he can't say much, Tohru," Kaoru held up his hand, "May I have the first dance?" he took her hand and spun her around to the dance floor.

"Eh." Kyo blanked.

Tamaki and Kyoya moved away, Yuki followed with his eyes as Kyoya walked off.

"If you don't get the hell in there, Imma smack you." Haru hissed at Kyo.

Kyo fanned Haru away, but then waited for his chance to intercept. He finally found a point where he made his way to the pair. Kaoru saw him coming and twirled Tohru around before pushing her over to Kyo.

"Uh." She grunted, when she realized that she was holding Kyo's hands.

Kyo paused for a moment, in shock, but then started to move them both across the dance floor. Tohru kept a distant back so he wouldn't turn. They swayed together across the dance floor, and never broke eye contact with each other. As they spun together in a circle. The spotlight landed on the both of them, but neither minded it. Kyo twirled her around, but then dipped her back towards the floor. Haruhi felt her hair leave her shoulders, her spirits lifted, and she felt so light. She dipped her head back, and then lifted it to look into Kyo's eyes. His beautiful eyes. She reached her hand up to cup his face. He pulled her up.

"I had a feeling there was something between them." Tamaki said.

"You're match maker now?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I just believe in true love. And I see it clear as day with those two." He responded.

She turned to him and looked up at him.

"What?"

"There's so many things that still amaze me about you." She said.

He smiled, "I only aim to please Haruhi."

"Do you ever stop and think about yourself? What makes you happy?" she asked.

"What I want, I can't have." He said.

"Why?"

"Cause it would make you uncomfortable." He said.

She shook her head, "You don't get to make that choice for me."

She started to walk past him.

"Haruhi." He pulled her back by the wrist.

"Uh." She grunted, pressing her hand on his chest, wrapped up in his arms.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He said.

She stared into his eyes until the sound of a drum got their attention. Tamaki's father and Kyoya's father just entered the party.

"Father?" Tamaki questioned.

He pulled away from Haruhi to accept a hug from his father.

"Ah, I've seen what you've done tonight. Everyone having fun and all, you learned a lot over the summer. Haven't you, my son?" his father questioned.

"Uh, uh yes sir." Tamaki said, "Yes father."

His father smiled and Haruhi stayed by Tamaki's side to ease his stress.

 _Slap!_

The echoing sound of a skin to skin contact got everyone's attention as Kyoya's head snapped back from the hand of his father.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi called.

The twins turned around.

"Kyoya?" Honey said, concerned.

Kyo and Tohru released from each other to see what was going on.

"You're still an embarrassment to the family." Kyoya's father sneered him.

Kyoya knelt down to grab his glasses. Yuki watched from the sidelines, he felt... bad for the poor guy.

"Embarrassment." Kyoya's father snapped, he went to slap Kyoya again.

"NO! DON'T!" Honey shouted.

"Yoshio!" shouted Tamaki's father.

Tamaki jumped in out of no where and caught Yoshio's wrist before he came hurling down.

"Uh." Kyoya grunted, looking up at his best friend.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit my right-hand man." Tamaki sneered, he squeezed Yoshio's wrist.

"Release me Tamaki." Yoshio barked.

"Don't hit Kyoya. I'll release you, if you don't hit Kyoya." Tamaki stated.

The Sohmas were rather impressed by Tamaki's caring nature and assertive ways.

Yoshio yanked his wrist away, but Tamaki didn't move. Yoshio walked away, disappearing inside while Kyoya put his glasses back on. He stood up and held his cheek.

"You okay?" Tamaki asked, not facing Kyoya.

"I'm fine, gimme a minute." Kyoya said walking off to be alone.

Tamaki closed his eyes.

Tohru took off after Kyoya, in which Kyo and Yuki followed her.

Kyoya sat down on one of the stone benches in the garden area, where he could be alone.

"Kyoya?" Tohru questioned.

He looked up at her, "Tohru? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." She said, sitting down in front of him.

Kyoya turned to his right where Kyo and Yuki were standing.

"You didn't have to follow me; I rather be alone." Kyoya said.

Tohru pulled a napkin from her small pouch and dabbed the red mark on Kyoya's face. He closed his eyes to her touch.

"You know you matter." She said.

Kyoya looked her in the eyes.

"You matter, you didn't deserve to be hit. No one does. Just remember that Kyoya." She said with a sweet smile.

He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Thank you, Tohru."

She smiled and cupped his cheek, making him close his eyes again to her touch. She stood up from the ground and looked over to Kyo. The orange top walked over and stood next to Kyoya.

"Was that your father?" he asked.

Kyoya kept his head down.

"The man who hit you..." Kyo went on.

"Yeah, that's my dad." Kyoya confirmed.

Kyo licked his lips, nodded his head, and placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya looked up at Kyo.

"You're gonna have to be stronger than that." Was all Kyo said before he made his way back towards the party. Tohru followed him, but Yuki remained behind.

There was an awkward silence, before Yuki finally broke it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kyoya looked up at him, "Yeah." He rubbed his eye.

Yuki then thought back to something Tohru said.

 _ **If you learn to take a chance, and open up to a new person. You'll probably be surprised by the results. It's okay to be vulnerable Yuki. Not everyone is gonna hurt you.**_

Yuki walked over and sat down on the edge of the bench, next to Kyoya. The glasses cutie looked at Yuki with a questionable face.

"I don't really know how to comfort someone I guess, but something someone told me...made me wanna step outta my comfort zone I guess." Yuki said.

"Tohru?"

"That obvious?"

"Kinda." Kyoya joked.

Yuki chuckled. And Kyoya smiled.

"I'm Yuki, by the way." He said.

"Mm, you know my name." Kyoya said.

Yuki nodded.

"So, what do you do for the Host Club?" Yuki asked.

"I take care of all the financial and promotional department." Kyoya explained.

"Soooo the book nerd?" Yuki questioned.

"Okay okay." Kyoya laughed, making Yuki smile.

"For better questions, yes I'm the book nerd." Kyoya said.

Yuki smiled, "You must be organized."

"Eh, somewhat. I'm not always organized." Kyoya said, pulling his clipboard out showing a flood of paper, "Example one."

"Let me see. I'm actually good at sorting." Yuki said.

He reached over and took the clipboard slowly. He started going through the papers slowly as Kyoya watched. After a few minutes, he was done.

"There." He said.

"Mmm, you're good at this. You should be the 2nd book nerd in the club." Kyoya said.

"Well Tohru wanted us to get out of our comfort zones and be part of a club." Yuki said.

"Mmm, if you can handle Tamaki then I'll be impressed." Kyoya stated.

"I can ignore him."

"He won't let you." Kyoya concurred.

Yuki chuckled, he looked down at Kyoya's lap at him looking through the papers again. Kyoya then looked up at him in the eyes, Yuki's beautiful, big purple eyes. Yuki paused; he was almost mesmerized by Kyoya. They were so close to each other's faces, their noses were touching.

"Uh." Yuki backed up.


	2. The Sohma House

The Sohma House

While Shigure was lounging around the new manor, so called blowing off his meetings with his editor, and annoying Hatori to all holy hell.

"Jesus Shigure! Can you and your pervy thoughts go away." Hatori barked, waving his hand away.

"Oh, come on Hatori, I'm bored." Shigure whined.

"Fine, then go bug Akito." Hatori snapped.

Shigure huffed, "If I do that, then I'll be in the dog house." He said.

"Some would say that's an improvement." Hatori barked back.

"Awww Hatori you're so mean to me." Shigure whined again.

Hatori lifted a book from his desk, and chugged it. "Go away!"

The door sounded from the front of the manor.

"Oh, goodie the kids are home! Let's go see them, darling." Shigure sung.

"I thought Ayame was your darling." Hatori questioned.

"I can be flexible." Shigure concurred.

The Sohmas emerged in their uniforms and dropped their backpacks by the door. All except Tohru.

"Aww can't you kids clean up, pick your backpacks!" Shigure snapped.

"Have you done anything productive today?" Yuki asked.

"Except annoy me, no he hasn't." Hatori answered, coming into view.

"Normal then huh?" Kyo said.

"All of you are so mean! So beautiful Tohru, how was your day darling?" Shigure questioned, turning his attention to the brunette.

"My day was pretty good; the host club people are really nice. They seem so close, and Momiji made friends with one of them." She explained.

"Oh, really Momji?" Shigure questioned.

"Yeah, his name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Honey for short. He loves cake and he's so playful." Momiji explained.

"Sounds like the perfect couple." Haru added, taking off to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry already Haru? I can make you something if you want." Tohru offered.

"No thanks Tohru, I'm gonna just make some onigiri before dinner. Kyo, Yuki do you want one?" Haru asked.

"No thanks I'm good." Yuki responded.

"I'll take one. I need to start saving up energy anyway." Kyo said.

"How come little kitten?" Shigure taunted.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP," Kyo barked at him, "I'm thinking of joining the Judo Club at school."

"Oh, that's great Kyo, you'll do great in that club it suits you." Tohru said.

"So, you're going back to your roots I see?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" the orange top responded.

"No reason." Yuki said, making his way to the backyard.

"Hey Yuki didn't you speak to Kyoya after the party last night? I looked back and you weren't there." Tohru said.

Yuki paused, cleared his throat, and turned back around.

"Uh yeah, Kyoya, we talked a bit about his role in the host club, but that was about it." He explained.

"Oh, did Yuki make a new friend too?" Shigure asked.

"I wouldn't call him a friend, just an...acquittance." he said.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Kyo joked, jogging to the kitchen with Tohru following him.

Yuki watched them go, and then disappeared into the backyard.

"So, you wanna join the judo club?" Haru asked, with a mouthful of rice.

"Yeah, I rather join that club then that stupid host club." Kyo said.

"I think the host club is interesting, I wonder what their lives are like. How they built the host club. How it became the most popular club there. Everyone talks about the host club in my classes." Tohru explained.

"You're actually interested in that 'host club'?" Kyo questioned with a sharp tone.

"I am too, those two twins are kind of like... Ayame and Shigure." Haru said.

"That's true." Kyo said.

"I think I'll join the judo club with you Kyo." Haru stated.

"Wait? What? Why?" Kyo asked.

"Seems like fun, like old times." Haru cracked with a smirk.

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Do you think Yuki will join the judo club too?" Tohru asked.

"Probably not." Haru said, "He hasn't done judo since we were kids."

"But he knows how to fight like a pro. Like he's still in training." She said.

"He's just... gifted." Haru said before leaving the kitchen.

She licked her lips, and then grabbed her bag.

"I'm gonna go to the market, and grab some food. Make us a great dinner tonight." She said.

Tohru changed out of her uniform and into better clothes before departing to the market.

"Do you need someone to carry the groceries home?" Kyo called after her.

Slam!

"Did she-?" Kyo started to ask.

"Yep." Haru answered.

The market was quite wide and very homey. So many places to stop and shop and grab yummy foods. Red shiny tomatoes, ripe green lettuce, and mountains of others. Tohru smiled, and shopped around. Avoiding leaks.

"Tohru!" shouted someone behind her.

Tohru stopped and looked over her shoulder. She smiled brightly seeing Haruhi walking up to her, in a baggy t-shirt and long jeans.

"Haruhi, hi." Tohru smiled brightly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"I was just shopping for dinner tonight, got a hole house to feed." Tohru explained.

"Ah." Haruhi nodded.

"Are you doing the same?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, picking up some food for my dad and I." Haruhi said.

"Just your dad? Is your mom busy?" Tohru asked.

Haruhi's eyes darkened and she put her head down.

"Uh, no...my mom's gone... she's been gone for awhile now." Haruhi explained.

"Oh, sorry for assuming. I... I know where you're coming from." Tohru said, making Haruhi look up, "I lost my mom too."

Haruhi nodded, "I'm sorry..."

Tohru fidgeting and then said, "So what are you making for dinner tonight?" she asked, perking up.

"I was thinking of making some stew, my dad's favorite." Haruhi explained.

"Oh, what kind? Maybe I could borrow the recipe." Tohru asked.

"Sure, it's a lovely beef stew. The way I make it, keeps the flavor. The host club members always love it." Haruhi smiled.

"You make food for them?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, sometimes they don't always like the café's food so I'll bring them some from home." Haruhi explained.

"That's so sweet." Tohru said.

Haruhi smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Tohru asked.

"Sure."

"How in the world did the 'host club' even start?" She asked.

Haruhi chuckled, "I only joined about a year ago, in a non-ethical way. But um Tamaki and Kyoya started the club together and then grabbed the other members along the way." She explained.

"Can anyone join?" Tohru asked.

"It's up to Tamaki, I'm the last new member per say. It's up to them, who they let in." she explained.

Tohru gave a nod.

"If you want, I have the stew recipe back at my apartment. If you wanna take a look." Haruhi offered.

"...sure." Tohru responded.

In Suoh mansion, Tamaki was rested on his light blue loveseat. He had a copy of 'To Kill a Mocking Jay' in his hands, reading away.

His door opened with his father, Yuzuru Suoh, presenting himself.

Tamaki didn't remove the book from his eyes, until his father cleared his throat clearly disliking being ignored.

"What is it father?" the blonde asked.

"I'd like to speak with you about being the head of the family." His father said.

"I told you I don't want that title now can I finish my book?" Tamaki snapped.

"Tamaki," His father sat down on the love seat making Tamaki move his feet, "You are my son. My heir. I need you to be set in your future."

"Last time I checked I was also 'bastard' born before you married mom. What claim do I have to the Suoh head?" Tamaki questioned.

"You don't want the title?" his father asked.

"No, I wanna choose my own destiny. And I've told you that." He snapped.

"What about what's best? I won't be alive forever, and your grandmother..." Yuzuru started to say.

"She loathes me." Tamaki said.

"She's your grandmother, Tamaki, you need to get your head outta this highschool 'host club' and focus on your future." He explained.

Tamaki rolled his eyes, and put his book aside standing up.

"That 'host club' is the only time I actually feel good or even happy in this life. And I'll fight for them everyday as they do me. Is that 'head' enough for you dad?" the blonde snapped.

He walked out of his room, leaving his father alone in the room.

"Thank you for the tea, and thank you for the stew recipe." Tohru said to Haruhi, handing the cup back to her.

"No problem, I hope everyone likes it." Haruhi said.

Tohru smiled, and then looked behind her to the door opening.

"Welcome home dad." Haruhi said.

Tohru turned around to a see fiery redhead with a beautiful purple dress. A beautiful smile. Ranka.

"Hello my darling! Great to see you, and oh ho! Who's this?" Ranka said with delight.

Tohru's eyes rose in shock, but she still stood up from the couch with her same cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Oh, come here darling." Ranka said with a smile, holding his arms up.

Tohru smiled and wrapped her arms around Ranka. Haruhi smiled at the embrace.

School arrived the next day, and it was back to the itchy uniforms.

"God I can't stand these uniforms." Haru said, adjusting his tie.

Kyo played with his cuffs as Yuki was looking around the area.

"Hey." Yuki said, pointing ahead.

A few of the host club members were gathered up in a circle; Mori, Honey, and the twins.

"Hey Honey!" Momiji hollered, he hurried over to him.

"Momiji!" Haru barked.

Honey turned around and welcomed Momiji with a smile and a hug. The twins smiled at the embrace as Mori kept his straight face. Girls around them were gushing and pointing out the two boys.

Tohru then walked up to them, "hey." She said.

"Hey, where have you been?" Yuki asked.

"Sorry I was with Haruhi. We were just talking for a bit, he's so nice." She gushed.

Kyo stiffened.

"Hey uh, we should go talk to the Judo Club." Haru said to Kyo.

Kyo nodded, "We'll see you later." He said.

Yuki nodded, but Tohru seemed a bit upset.

Like she wanted him to stay. Just for that moment.

The Judo Class was large and had multiple students. Kyo and Haru walked in from the back, while everyone was in the middle of their warm-ups. Both boys waited for a moment until the instructor finally noticed them.

"Can we help you?" he questioned.

Kyo and Haru both stood tall and arms crossed.

"My name is Kyo Sohma." Kyo said.

"I'm Haru Sohma, we heard about this club and wanted to join." Haru said.

"And what exactly makes you think you can join this club?" the instructor questioned.

"We've studied martial arts since we were kids. I think we'd be an asset." Haru said.

"Just because you can do a few kicks and some mediocre flips doesn't mean you're fit enough to join this club. This is for the best of the best." The instructor barked.

"Fine," Kyo spoke up, "Then we'll prove it."

The instructor cocked his head to the side, "By all means."

The instructor called on two resting third years to take them on. Haru and Kyo nodded to each other, karate or judo. Neither one was going down without a fair fight. The third years came running for them both. Kyo and Haru braced for it, and took the attack. Both third years grabbed for the two Sohmas, and held them in a grapple hold.

Kyo smirked, using the third year's own style against him, he kicked his leg out from under him quick as a flash and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him down. Haru broke out of the hold, kicked the third year off of him, then grabbed him by the throat flipping him onto his side.

The instructor was quite impressed and rather shocked at the Kyo's and Haru's intelligence and martial arts skills. His entire class was struck down by both boys.

"You two are quite... phenomenal. You remind me of two of my former students." The instructor said.

Kyo cocked his head to the side, "What former students?"

"Why Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka." The instructor answered.

Kyo turned to Haru.

Mori and Honey.

Tamaki finally arrived at school, and draped his satchel bag into his locker.

"Hey man, you seem drained." Kyoya said, walking up with Haruhi.

"Long night." The blonde responded.

"Dad in your ear?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course, why not." Tamaki said, dropping his arms.

Haruhi touched Kyoya's arm gently, making Kyoya walk off to leave them alone.

"Do you wanna talk?" Haruhi asked.

He sighed, and licked his lips.

"Tamaki." She tried.

"My dad, he's down my throat about becoming 'Head' of Suoh. I don't want it." He explained.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I never did want it; I want to live my life as I please. Do what I want. Make a living on my own!" he stomped.

"Calm down," she cupped his shoulders, "Look at me for a moment, please." She begged.

He licked his lips and looked down breathing hard.

"Hey hey," she moved his head up to meet her eyes, "You can be what you want. You don't have to listen to your father. You've done so much with the 'host club', you're a real leader. You can't blame your father for seeing that too."

He sighed and moved her hands away from his shoulders. She looked into his eyes again.

"Thank you...you can always calm me down..." he said.

"It's because I care." She said.

"Thank you Haruhi." He said.

She smiled at him, "Do you wanna go back to the music room?" she asked.

"Where Kyoya can jump down my throat about 'live music'?" he asked jokingly.

"It's not a bad idea." She concurred, making him laugh.

Tohru decided to use a free period to open the door to the music room. There was no one there. She looked around to make sure she was completely alone. She noticed the grand piano, and felt a strong pull towards it.

She walked over to it and ran her fingers across the polished keys. She closed her eyes and pressed down. The beautiful sound echoed from the instrument. She sat down on the stool, pushed her strands of hair behind her ears, and started to play a familiar song.

 _I was about to forget_

 _That you were always there_

 _Always close by_

 _You gave me a meaning to live_

 _Goodbye Until the day we meet again_

 _Thank you for staying smiling beside me_

 _Oh please If you were closer to me than anyone_

 _I was able to stronger, my heart_

 _Don't let go, Connect to tomorrow_

 _The trajectory is surely to here again._

Her voice was beautiful, although high, but lovely and flowed as she played. (Fruits Basket 2019 Theme Song).

 _Staring only at the future_

 _This road that I began to walk_

 _Someday, I'll understand_

 _The words you gave me_

 _If it is a dream_

 _Let me be with you as you are_

 _Oh please, it seems to disappear_

 _I'm drawn to your eyes, my love_

 _Make it shine and light up tomorrow_

 _The answer is surely ahead, again_

 _I believe in it_

 _I cannot be you_

 _I want to know you more_

Tohru kept playing the piano beautifully, and she lost herself in the music. She didn't even notice someone coming into the room.

 _Oh please If you were closer to me than anyone_

 _I was able to be stronger, my heart_

 _Don't let go, Connect to tomorrow_

 _The trajectory is surely to here again_

 _Oh please, it seems to disappear_

 _I'm drawn to your eyes, my love_

 _Make it shine and light up tomorrow_

 _The answer is surely ahead, again_

 _I believe in it_

She finished the song, and let out an exhale. She hadn't sung in so long, she forgot how much she missed it and loved it.

"You sounded amazing." Someone said behind her, making her jump.

"Mori?" she questioned.

The stone tall, silent male walked over and towered over her.

"You sounded great, you like to sing?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I haven't done it in so long," she looked back at the piano, "I forgot how much it calmed me."

Mori gave her a nod.

"You should sing more."

She looked up at him.

Kyoya was rifling through the papers on his desk when Mori walked up to him.

"Hey, what's up Mori?" he asked.

Mori cocked his head to the side.

Kyoya jogged down the hallway and located Tohru.

"Hey! Hey Tohru!" he shouted.

She turned around and smiled at him while Kyo and Yuki watched.

"Hey uh, Mori told me that he heard you singing in the music room. The song, he described as beautiful." Kyoya said.

Tohru smiled a bit as Kyo and Yuki shifted.

"I would like to ask you if you would like to our 'Live Entertainer' of the Host Club." Kyoya said.

Tohru's eyes rose in shock, but she couldn't find the words to speak for a moment.

"Uh, um... su...sure." she stuttered.

Did she just make the right decision?

"Kyo, um, what do you think about me singing for the Host Club?" Tohru asked, standing by the curb waiting for Shigure to pick them up.

"I mean if you wanna do it, you should." He said.

"But I haven't sung in so long and I think it would just a mess. What if I mess up? I would you-"she babbled.

"Calm. Down." He said slowly.

She took a deep breathe.

"If you wanna do it, you should do it. And don't let anyone stop you." He said.

She smiled at him, "I love your advice."

He quickly blushed a bit and turned away.

Yuki was making his way to the front of the school, but he noticed a few girls staring at him. Then starting to follow. He grew a bit nervous, and scratched his head. The girls started to cloud his vision and his walk way which was making him grow nervous.

"Oh my god, is he part of the host club?"

"He's so hot."

"What would be his title?"

"The delicate one?"

"The sensitive one?"

"Maybe the dangerous one."

Yuki quickly managed to slip between the girls carefully and make his way back into the school building. He hurried down the hallway and pushed open the door to the music room. Without knowing it, he noticed the lights were dimmed and there was one bright one in the corner of the room.

Kyoya was hard at work, working on advertisement details for the host club. He looked up at the purple eyed male.

"Yuki?" he questioned.

"Uh...hey." Yuki said, adjusting his backpack.

"What are you doing in here? School hours are over." Kyoya said.

"Um, I was just kind of chased by some girls. Call me nervous." Yuki explained.

Kyoya nodded, "Better get use to that." Putting his head back down.

Yuki straightened his posture a bit.

"You gonna keep standing there?" Kyoya questioned, not looking up.

"Um, you seem busy." Yuki said.

"Just sorting again." Kyoya said, waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"Can you ever stay organized?" Yuki asked, walking over to him.

"Eh, sometimes yes. Sometimes no, depends on my mood." Kyoya answered, looking up at Yuki finally.

He played with his pen and smiled sarcastically.

"What's your mood now?" Yuki asked, leaning over the desk.

"Eh, it's a meh mood." Kyoya said.

Yuki couldn't help, but smile.

"Can...can I help?" he asked.

Kyoya looked into Yuki's deep purple eyes making the boy gulp.

"If you want to, it's gonna be a long night." Kyoya finally answered.

"I'm up for a challenge, for once." Yuki said.

"Mm," Kyoya handed Yuki a stack of papers, "My favorite words."

Yuki smiled and leaned over the desk to start going through the stack. Kyoya leaned back in his chair as they both went through the stack of papers.

Yuki yawned a few times.

Kyoya sipped his coffee cup.

Kyoya tossed a huge pile in the air.

Yuki fanned the papers away.

Yuki scratched his head.

Kyoya stretched his legs.

At some point, they both passed out into the night.

Kyoya woke up first the next morning, he adjusted the chair he was in and rubbed his eyes. He stood up slowly, shaking a bit.

"Mmm."

He looked around, and then looked over his desk to Yuki lying on the floor. He chuckled slightly, circling the desk and kneeling to wake the sleeping rat.

"Yuki, Yuki." He shook him slowly.

Yuki jostled awake.

"Oh." He held his head, making Kyoya chuckle.

"Nice sleep?" Kyoya questioned.

"No." the rat shook his head side to side, "My head is gonna—"

He lifted his head, meeting Kyoya's eyes again. They both had their heads tilted towards each other. Their noses brushing against each other gently. They could feel each other's stinky morning breathe. However, it didn't seem to bother them.

Nothing did.

Yuki felt this body tense up, his heart quickens, and his mouth was slightly open. Kyoya gulped and his cheeks turned a slight pink.

The rat.

The cool type.

Could be a powerful pair.

Both boys clearly vulnerable in that small but passionate moment.


	3. The Night

The Night

Yuki pushed his arms through his blue jacket and pushed his hand through his hair. He looked over his shoulder to Kyoya throwing all of his papers in his bag.

"In a rush?" Yuki asked.

"Aren't you?" Kyoya concurred.

Yuki stopped and thought.

 _Dammit, I didn't call home last night or anything. If Shigure tells..._

He shook his head to shake the thoughts away.

"Hey," Kyoya called out.

Yuki looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks for helping me last night, I appreciate it." He stated.

Yuki couldn't help but grin slightly.

He jogged up the steps to the manor, wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, and pushed it open.

"Yuki! Thank god!" Tohru shouted.

She almost dropped the plate of biscuits in her hands.

"Come on come on, I'm hungry," Hiro complained.

"Hiro, eat your cereal," Kyo ordered.

Hiro frowned as Tohru set the plate of biscuits aside hurrying up to Yuki.

"Where were you all night?" she questioned.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I was at school, late helping someone," Yuki explained.

Tohru gave him a strange look, "Kyoya?" she questioned.

Yuki paused for a second and looked around the room.

"Yuki, you seem embarrassed?" she observed.

"Not really, it's just... it's just a little weird getting to know someone new again," he explained.

She smiled, "It takes time, but Kyoya seems pretty nice," she complimented.

"He's interesting, but I don't know if I go that far. He's a bit guarded," he stated.

"Then break the wall down," she suggested.

She moved away just as Shigure walked up.

"Do you know how much trouble you could be in right now?" Shigure questioned in a harsh tone.

"I was just studying and helping someone last night," Yuki defended.

"Who?" Shigure asked.

"... Kyoya," Yuki answered.

"Hmm, heard that name more than once. Is he someone special?" Shigure prompted.

"Special? No, he's just... someone I'm talking to. Being friendly I guess," Yuki said.

"Uh-huh," Shigure teased, walking off.

Yuki scratched his head, clearly nervous.

Tohru stayed in her room, flipping through her textbook while having her knees pulled up to her chest with her notebook. She scribbled across her notebook a few notes before she heard her cell phone start to ring.

A gift.

She reached over and hit 'Answer'.

"Hello?" she said into the tiny speaker.

"Hey Tohru," came the voice, Haruhi.

"Haruhi, hi," she said with more excitement.

"Hey, um I'm sorry to call you like this, but um can I confess something out loud?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure," Tohru answered.

"I think I'm starting to realize my feelings for Tamaki, or how I feel about him I guess," Haruhi confessed.

Tohru put her notebook aside and sat up straight over her knees.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

Haruhi let out a deep breath, "I've never liked someone before. Or even expressed feelings like that. The last time someone did, I was completely oblivious,"

"That must have been fun," Tohru said.

"Not really. But with Tamaki, I feel so safe around him. Like I can be myself, and he won't judge. He accepts me," Haruhi's voice trailed off.

"Normally those are good things," Tohru gushed.

Haruhi giggled, "I can feel myself blushing,"

"I think you like him," Tohru said.

"You seem to know more about this than I do," Haruhi concurred.

"Well, I mean...I'm in the same boat as you," she confessed.

Yuki was walking outside of her room and stopped to hear.

"Kyo?" Haruhi asked.

"That obvious?" Tohru questioned.

"Well, you guys were like magic on the dance floor, defiantly some strong chemistry there," Haruhi expressed.

Tohru blushed, "I do have feelings for Kyo, I just think... I can't tell him," she said.

"Why not?"

"He's focused on other stuff, I don't wanna be a bother," Tohru explained.

Yuki moved away from the door and looked around.

The weekend went by pretty fast, and Monday was here. Dreaded Monday. Yuki walked down the hallway and tried to quickly pass Hatori's office.

"Yuki!" Hatori called out, not even looking up from his desk work.

Yuki scrunched his face in irritation, he backed up and stood in the doorway.

"Where were you Friday night? You didn't return from school," Hatori inquired.

"Didn't I already go through this with Shigure?" Yuki snapped.

"Well, now you're going through it with me. So, where were you?" Hatori asked again, meaner.

"I was with Kyoya, I was helping him with something. We fell asleep," Yuki explained.

Hatori paused and then looked up at Yuki.

"Okay, who is Kyoya exactly? This is more than once he's been brought up. Who is this boy?" Hatori asked.

"He's..." Yuki's voice trailed off.

"A friend?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah," Yuki answered.

"Well keep him as a friend only. Akito is already suspicious and doesn't need any reason to believe otherwise," Hatori explained.

On that note, Yuki immediately left the room.

Kaoru handed the cashier some cash and moved his tray away to sit down. However, someone blocked his past. Haru.

"Jesus Haru, you scared the piss outta me," Kaoru panicked.

"Gotta go to the bathroom?" Haru questioned.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and started to move around Haru to move away.

"Kaoru," Haru said.

Kaoru stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"How do you do it?" Haru asked.

Kaoru set his tray aside and turned to Haru.

"What exactly?" Kaoru asked.

"Being yourself around your friends, I can't do it very well," Haru explained.

"When I have an answer, I'll let you know," Kaoru said.

Tohru rounded the corner to make it to her class when she smacked square into Tamaki.

"Oh! Tamaki, I'm so sorry," she pleaded.

"Oh," he stood up and pulled her up as well, "It's no big deal. Were you in a rush?" he asked.

They both knelt to grab her books.

"Yeah, sorry again. I was running to get to my class in time, but I'm glad I ran into you," she said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Um, I know I'm supposed to be the 'Singer' in the Host Club, but is there a day when I... debut?" she asked.

"Yeah, um we have a party coming up for the holidays approaching. And we want you to perform a song of your choice that has a holiday theme," he explained.

"Oh, is that all?" she asked nervously.

"I had a feeling you would be nervous," He said placing his arm over her shoulder to the wall.

"Nervous. What? Me? No!" she stuttered.

"Tohru," he pressed.

"Okay I'm nervous, I've never performed in front of people before and I'm scared I'll mess up. I'm known to be a klutz," she stated.

She moved a bit away from him.

"Don't worry, I'm a skilled pianist. So, I'll be playing with you. Take the edge off," he suggested.

She smiled full of glee.

"Oh, thank you, Tamaki, thank you so much," she gushed.

He smiled back.

"Wait, you play the piano?" she asked.

"Have for years," he responded.

In class, Kyo looked over his shoulder to where Honey and Mori were going over their chemistry notes. He paused for a moment and then got up from his desk to join them.

"Hey uh Mori, Honey, can I sit?" he asked.

Mori did his usual 'humph', while Honey smiled and nodded.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Kyo asked.

Honey nodded and dropped his pen.

"Something wrong?" Honey asked, "Is Momiji okay?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow, but shy grinned at Honey's care for Momiji.

"How long have you guys been in martial arts?" Kyo asked.

"All our lives basically," Honey answered.

"Sooooo," Kyo pressed.

"Since we were kids, I've done it for years. Still, do at the time, but I wanted to reach out a bit. Break free, so I joined the host club with Mori," Honey explained.

Kyo turned to Mori who nodded in agreement.

"Ever had a teacher?" Kyo asked.

"Is this an interrogation?" Honey asked in a funny tone.

"No, just. Wondering, nice to know people outside of my family that are into martial arts," Kyo stated.

Honey smiled and looked up at Mori who slid a piece of paper to Kyo.

~CHAMPIONISH TORTAMENT~

"Up for a challenge?" Mori questioned.

Kyo grinned evilly.

Kaoru was in the gymnasium, he pulled back a bow with his fingers and let it fly into a target. He pushed back his orange hair and pulled up another arrow to fire another shot.

UH!

He heard a grunt behind him, so he lowered his bow and turned around to see his brother punching a punching bag. Hikaru had taken up 'Boxing' while Kaoru took up 'Archery'.

Hikaru punched again, and again, and again. He almost took the bag off the hook.

"Angry there, brother?" Kaoru asked, walking over.

"A little bit, just frustrated with something," Hikaru explained.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"You see the way that Haruhi looks at Tamaki lately," Hikaru implied.

Kaoru nodded his head, "So this is about Haruhi? You want her to like you instead of Tamaki," he put it together.

"I can't help it. I have feelings for her, and I can't talk about it to her because it would put her in an awkward position," Hikaru explained.

Kaoru rubbed his brother's bare, sweaty back until they heard someone walking in.

"Hey," Haruhi said, entering.

"Hey...hey...Haruhi," Kaoru stuttered, wondering if she just heard their conversation.

"Did you? Did you hear our conversation?" Hikaru asked.

"No, no. Is something wrong?" she asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads quickly.

"No, it's okay. It's just personal," Hikaru answered.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

She reached up and touched Hikaru's arm. He looked down at his arm. Kaoru looked around nervously.

"It's fine," He answered, moving his arm away.

Not trying to get mixed signals.

By the door; Momiji, Haru, Kyo, and Yuki were watching all three of them.

"So, what exactly does he like?" Haru asked.

"Which one are you asking for? Haruhi? Or Hikaru?" Yuki questioned.

"I guess both," Haru answered.

"Does it matter?" Kyo insisted.

"Or are you just curious?" Momiji added.

"A little of both," Haru said.

"Kind of weird," Yuki stated.

Momiji turned up his face, "There is a thing called 'bi-sexual', and what does it matter. Both sexes have equally appealing characteristics," he stated.

"I didn't say anything was wrong, I just said it was weird. If Haruhi is into that, I kind of expected him to be having a thing with Tamaki, to be honest," Haru said.

"Me too," Kyo continued.

"Uh, I'll see you guys later," Yuki said.

He backed up and walked towards the library, quickly exiting the conversation. Bi-sexual? Liking boys and girls. How could or even he knows if he was like that? He never questioned his sexuality. He just thought it was there. Not like he could have a relationship anyway.

Or could he?

He opened the door to the library and went straight to the 'mid-evil' section. He pulled at least two books until he looked up and saw a familiar face. Kyoya. He paused for a second and felt his skin crawl. Itchy. And his cheeks felt hot.

He walked over and tapped Kyoya on the shoulder. Kyoya looked up and turned around slowly.

"Hey," the rat said.

"Hi," Kyoya responded.

"Um, what are you reading?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, um yeah. Just checking this book out," Kyoya answered.

He handed Yuki a book detailing Henry VIII" s reign and wives.

"Oh god, the luxurious king himself," Yuki hinted.

"Mmm, he wasn't that bad," Kyoya joked.

"You're kidding me right. The man had six wives, one son who died, and two infamous daughters," Yuki explained.

"Then job well done, king," Kyoya joked, taking the book back from Yuki.

Yuki chuckled, "Looks like I'm not the only one into 'Mid-Evil'," he said.

"Mm, Mid-Evil and Mythology. I'm fascinated with the minds of rulers," Kyoya explained.

"Too, take over your dad's company one day?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe that, or maybe start something of my own," Kyoya hinted.

"That's...that's a good idea," Yuki said.

Kyoya turned to him fully looking into Yuki's eyes.

"I think you'd be good at it," Yuki continued.

"What makes you say that?" Kyoya asked.

"Look at the host club, sure Tamaki thought of it. But without you, I don't think it would be this successful without you," Yuki continued.

Kyoya looked into Yuki's eyes, Yuki let out a deep breath. Someone then squeezed behind Kyoya, jostling him. He fell forward onto Yuki.

Yuki panicked for a moment. What if he transformed? Hold a second... KYOYA IS A BOY! Being so used to just keeping people away from him to avoid a hug, things felt different this time.

Yuki didn't move through or try to get out of Kyoya's arms. Both his arms, on either side of Yuki's body. Yuki then realized that he had his hands on either side of Kyoya's waist, lightly. They stared at each other with intense eyes, and it took a moment before they could snap out of it.

Bypassing Shigure again was getting tough, for another school function. Luckily, they weren't lying about anything. The party was held in the club room, with everyone dressed in the theme's color; gold.

Girls were all around, chatting and talking about the host club members. Yuki and the boys were dressed in regular black suits. Yuki kept looking over to Kyoya, who was wearing a black suit, a black shirt underneath, and a golden tie. He looked incredibly handsome and surrounded by females. Yuki turned away and looked around.

"Where's Tohru?"

"Isn't she performing tonight?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah, she's backstage changing I think," Haru said.

"How would you know that?" Kyo barked.

"Haruhi leads her back there," Haru defended.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at Kyo's jealously.

Tohru smoothed her hands down her golden Trumpet/Mermaid V-neck Sweep Train Sequined Evening Dress with Beading. She looked in the mirror in front of her, with a gold rose in her hair pulling some of her hair back on the right side. Her light, skin tone matching make-up. She pulled up the hem of her dress to show her heels. She felt beautiful. Beautiful.

"You ready?" Tamaki asked behind her, "Oh my wow."

She turned and smiled at him, "Too much?"

"Just the right amount, you're gorgeous. I'd wife you up in a second if I could," he said.

She giggled, reaching down for her beige gold Alirina Burnout Lace Design shawl. She wrapped it around her arms and walked up to Tamaki. She adjusted his golden scarf and tucked it into his black suit jacket.

"Thank you," He smiled.

She grinned.

The room dimmed down with candlelight as the stage, holing the piano brighten up. Tamaki walked up on the stage first getting applause from all the girls in the room.

"Hello, one and hello all. Welcome to our 'Holiday Show' for the early release. I hope you enjoy the show because tonight we are proud to introduce our new 'Solo Singer', Ms. Tohru Honda," Tamaki introduced.

He held out his hand, Tohru took it and stepped onto the stage.

"Oh, my wow, I'd wife her up in a second," Haru said in shock.

"She's gorgeous," Yuki added with a smile.

"What do you think Kyo?" Momiji asked.

Kyo was left in complete awe, he looked straight at her with longing in his eyes. She met his eyes and shy grinned at him.

"Kyooooooo," Haru snapped Kyo back into focus.

"Wha-?" Kyo stuttered.

Momiji chuckled, while Yuki couldn't help but smile.

"You got this," Tamaki whispered to Tohru.

She smiled at him as he rounded the piano. He took a seat and started to play the beginning part to 'O Holy Night'.

She missed the first part because of all the stares, but she took a deep breath. She started up.

 _O' Holy Night, the stars are brightly shining_

 _It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_

 _Long lay the world_

 _In sin and error pining_

 _'Til He appeared and the soul felt His worth_

Her voice was soulful, girly, but mellow and divine. The singing voice of an angel. Tamaki started to pick up the chorus as Tohru wrapped her fingers around the microphone. She felt at ease and soulful. Beautiful.

Kyo was shocked at Tohru's voice and her newfound confidence on the stage. Haruhi smiled for her, as the twins nodded to each other. Mori had his same blank stare, and Honey looked like he was in love with hearts in his eyes.

As the song continued, the girls in the audience started to sing along completely mesmerized by Tohru's beautiful voice and Tamaki's brilliant piano keys.

 _Fall on your knees_

 _Oh, hearrrrrrr the angel's voices_

 _O' night divineeeeeeeeee_

Tohru was gathering up the final part of the song. Which was the best part of the song.

 _O' night when Christ was born_

 _O' nightttttttt, divineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Her voice rose with the song, her pitch was perfect, and she shined stretched her arms out next to her. Kyo looked on in amazement at her performance. Yuki was smiling brightly, Haru nodded his head while Momiji sang with her.

 _O' night,_

 _O' night divineeeeeeeee_

 _Oh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Oh oh, Nighttttttt divvineeeeeeeeeeeee_

She finished the song with a long medium pitched note, and brought her arms to her chest. She finished the song, and the room exploded with applause. Shouting and cheering. Tamaki pushed back from the piano bench and rounded the piano to take Tohru's hand.

They both bowed to the crowd in a bow and a curtsy.

Tohru then threw her arms around Tamaki. He smiled rubbing her back in a hug back. They pulled back and he held her shoulders.

"She did amazing," Momiji said.

"I didn't know she had a voice like that," Haru added.

"I don't think anyone knew," Yuki continued.

"It's beautiful, she's...beautiful," Kyo finished.

The three looked at him and then each other.

 **~ Hey guys, would you like to see the other Sohmas with any of the Host Club members? Suggestions? Hikaru with a Sohma? Kaoru? Etc.**


	4. Is It A Secret Anymore

_ Is It A Secret Anymore? _

Tamaki shut the door to his family car, waved goodbye to the driver, and started walking towards the school's quad.

"Tamaki!" shouted Tohru.

He looked up from his satchel bag and smiled when she ran up to him.

"You can run in that dress? I'm shocked," he said sarcastically.

She giggled, "I was just gonna ask about something. Is your dad the dean of the school?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he answered.

She raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry did I step on toes?" she asked.

"No, no, it's just uh," He moved them aside to keep walking towards the front doors, "My dad and I don't have the best relationship. Family by blood is not one of my best fortes," he explained.

"Okay, now I know you're joking. The way you go on and on in the club," she joked.

"Well, that's the club. Not real life," he said.

She pulled him to a stop, "Tamaki, the club is real life. There are real people in there with feelings and compassion," she said.

"I know that, but in my dad's eyes. It's not that big a deal, he doesn't see the club as something to build on," he stated.

"I think it's amazing," he looked into her eyes, "The way you and Kyoya put this club together is incredible. Your family would be proud of the work you've done to make this club what it is," she specified.

He smiled, "No wonder Kyo and Yuki admire you so much," he said.

She grinned and slightly blushed. She then noticed something around Tamaki's neck.

"What's that?" she questioned, pointing to a golden chain.

He looked down at his chest, and then reached into his shirt to pull out a long chain that had a dog chain connected to it. There was a picture of a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair, she looked similar to Tamaki.

"Is she your...?" she started to ask.

He smiled and gave a single nod, "She's my mother," he said.

"She's gorgeous, I see where you get your blonde hair and looks from," she said.

He grinned and put the chain back into his shirt.

"Is she? Is she still?" she started to ask.

"I don't see my mom. She sent this to me about a year ago, and I hang onto it every day," he enlightened.

She smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Hey!" called Haruhi.

"Hey what's up?" Tamaki perked up.

"Nothing I just got here, and I just missed breakfast," Haruhi responded.

"Do you want to go to the café?" Tohru questioned.

"Yeah, Tamaki is that your mom's dog tags?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah," Tamaki answered showing the tags, "Sometimes I feel like I can only be sincere and open myself up around you two," he said.

They both giggled as they all walked into the school.

Kyo and Haru walked down the hallway near the gym area. They heard some aggressive punching and grunting from one of the empty rooms. Kyo pushed open the door slightly to see Hikaru being the puncher. They stood in the door watching him punch repeatedly a punching bag.

"He seems angry," Haru said.

"Nah really," Kyo joked.

"Should we...? Ask him what's wrong?" Haru asked.

Kyo licked his lips, contemplating what to do when another door opened with a taller man walking in who was muscle built and seemed cocky.

"Still punching the bag son?" the uncle said.

Hikaru sighed in irritation and held the punching bag still.

"What do you want? And why are you here?" Hikaru snapped.

"I'm just checking in on my favorite nephew, but you're here. Where's Kaoru?" the uncle joked.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and took off his gloves. Kyo and Haru walked into the room.

"Kaoru isn't here so you can go find him somewhere else," Hikaru said.

"But why would I do that when I can just stay here and taunt you," the uncle said.

Hikaru's face angered, "Can't you find something else to do," he barked.

Kyo and Haru walked up behind Hikaru.

"Oh are these your friends? You have some?" the uncle continued.

"GET OUT!" Hikaru shouted.

The uncle smirked as Kyou and Haru turned to each other.

"Fine, I'll go find the _good_ twin," the uncle hissed.

"Yeah, maybe you should go," Haru chimed in.

Hikaru turned to the two boys as they were now standing on either side of him.

"So you two are?" the uncle said.

"Haru Sohma, Hikaru's someone we know well so if he wants you out-" Haru started.

"Well last time I checked, he didn't own the school so I can go anywhere I please," The uncle concurred.

"Well you seem like a righteous ass anyway, so maybe you should walk," Kyo added in.

The uncle sighed, "Fine, you two seem the most threatening anyway," he laughed.

He reached up and tapped the side of Hikaru's head. Hikaru smacked his uncle's hand away from him.

"Don't touch me!" he barked.

"Always was a wimp," The uncle taunted.

Hikaru threw a punch smacking him directly in the face. The uncle jostled back, ready to hit him back, but Kyo and Haru pulled him back.

"Hikaru! Hikaru hey hey calm down," Kyo said, holding Hikaru in an arm lock.

The uncle laughed, leaving towards the hallway. Hikaru panted until Haru circled them to grab him by the shoulders.

"Calm down man, calm down easy," Haru said.

"Ughh! I hate him!" Hikaru barked.

"Can tell, but hitting him won't work," Kyo said.

"Your giving advice on anger management? Wow, the world has changed," Haru said.

"Shut up, look man don't let him get to you like that. He's just a jerk," Kyo explained.

Hikaru took a deep breathe, "He always taunts me and likes Kaoru more," he said.

"Well, one thing I've always admired about you was your relationship with your brother. You two seem as thick as thieves," Haru said.

"Kaoru is sometimes my only comfort in this life," Hikaru said.

"Then don't let your uncle turn you into an ass," Kyo said.

"Coming from Kyo, that's a winning speech," Haru said.

"You know what," Kyo barked.

He started to chase Haru around the gym room, which cracked Hikaru up. He sat down watching them chase each other until they crashed into him. He playfully kicked them away as they all took off down the hallway towards the club room.

In the club room, Tamaki was seated towards the back when Kyoya walked up to him and handed him a stack of papers.

"What's this?" the blonde asked.

"Letters from our customers. They've noticed the Sohma family hanging around here a lot and they wanna know if they will be hosts," he said.

"Shouldn't they be? Kyo would make a great bad boy type," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, but they are so guarded when it comes to people touching them," Kyoya explained.

"Eh, well I don't know what that is about, but I think Kyo would make a good addition to the hosts," Tamaki continued.

Kyoya looked around nervously and said, "What about Yuki?" he questioned in a low voice.

"What about him?" Tamaki questioned.

"You don't think he'd make a good host?" Kyoya questioned.

"Well I don't know Yuki that well, so what could he do exactly?" Tamaki asked.

"You're the king you tell me," Kyoya said.

Tamaki's face lit up, making Kyoya roll his eyes.

"Well you know him better," Tamaki said.

"No, I don't," Kyoya said.

"You spend more time with him than any of us, so you tell me," Tamaki said.

Kyoya sighed, "Okay well he says he likes to garden, cook, and stuff," he explained.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, that's different from what I thought. And he's a martial arts expert right?" he asked.

Kyoya nodded.

"Mm, tough. Well if they join we can find someplace I guess," Tamaki said.

"Mm," Kyoya said.

"Come on, no work talk. Let's go play some games," Tamaki suggested.

"Soccer?" Kyoya asked.

"Hell yeah!" Tamaki punched the sky making Kyoya laugh a bit.

Outside in the courtyard, the hosts were kicking around the soccer ball.

"Hey, Tamaki! No tin can today?" Haruhi questioned.

"Nah, rather just kick the ball!" Tamaki said.

He pulled back his leg back and slammed his foot on the ball. It flew forward towards Kyo who bounced it off his head.

"Ow! Was that correct?" Kyo questioned.

"Yep, just kick it to Mori!" shouted Tamaki.

Kyo kicked the ball towards Mori. He got it and kicked it to Kaoru, but Hikaru got in the way.

"You little!" Kaoru barked at his brother.

Hikaru smiled and kicked the ball to Haru. He smiled and kicked it over to Haruhi, who started to run with the ball.

Tamaki came up behind Haruhi and wrapped his arms around the waist lifting Haruhi.

"AH! Ah, Tamaki!" Haruhi giggled.

Kyoya rolled his eyes but was almost knocked off his feet by the soccer ball.

"Are you serious?! Don't aim for my head!" he barked.

They all cracked up laughing as Yuki jogged over to the table.

"Tired already?" Kyoya asked.

"Mm, just need some water. Never played soccer before," Yuki said.

"It's a tiring sport," Kyoya said.

"Oh, the great Kyoya Ootori can't play sports?" Yuki joked.

Kyoya turned up his face, "Okay, I never said that but it's not my cup of tea," he said.

Yuki giggled and reached around Kyoya's back to grab a water. Kyoya turned so they both had their backs to the court play behind them. Kyoya looked down at his hand, it was an inch away from Yuki's. Yuki then looked over and noticed their fingers so close. Yuki kept staring and then moved his pinky finger a little closer. He started breathing heavily, shaking in his skin, and his heart quickening.

His worries seemed to fade slowly when Kyoya moved his pinky finger over as well. Once they touched, skin to skin contact, they wrapped the pinkies around each other. Yuki looked up at Kyoya who was staring back at him.

"Hey, guys! Kyoya we need to change for the club meeting!" Tamaki shouted running up.

They quickly released pinkies and froze. Kyoya turned around to Tamaki quickly.

"Yeah? Yeah sure okay," he said.

They quickly walked off with each other, leaving Yuki with flushed cheeks and an eager desire to follow.

In the club room, Tamaki unbuttoned his shirt letting it drop to the floor as Kyoya unbuttoned his shirt as well.

"What are we doing this week?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm stuck between masquerade or princess ball," Tamaki said.

"Didn't we already have a masquerade?" the black-haired boy asked.

"Hey, you remember how much fun it was. Being masked, so scandalous, you can kiss whoever you want," the blonde teased.

"Well if we do it again," Yuki stopped outside of the curtains peeking in on the two males, "There's defiantly someone I think I'd want to plant one on," He said.

Kyoya dropped his shirt, showing his muscles and features. Yuki immediately blushed, backing away. Who was Kyoya talking about? Planting one on someone? Who? Could it be...me?

Yuki quickly scurried away from the curtains leaving Kyo and Tohru confused.

"What's got him so embarrassed?" Kyo questioned.

"I don't know, he was over by the curtains and then ran off," she explained.

"Hmm, must have heard something weird then," Kyo said.

"Kyo," she said.

He turned to her completely.

"I had a weird feeling this morning," she said.

"What kind of feeling?" he asked.

"Like something is about to happen," she stated.

"Why are you thinking like that?" he inquired.

"I don't know, everything seems to be going so well right now. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop," she said.

"Hey don't think like that," he said, touching her arm.

She gasped a bit.

"We're here, just having a good time. Met cool people, let's just live in the moment here," he said.

"Words of wisdom. Your teacher teaches you that?" she giggled.

"What? I can't have words of wisdom?" he joked.

She giggled. He smiled as well.

"Words of wisdom? Must be from your teacher, and teacher-only," Yuki snapped, walking by.

Kyo licked his lips and turned to face him.

"You got something to say you damn rat!" he barked.

"Please don't fight, not now," Tohru begged.

"Don't worry Tohru, he'll just fail against me like he always does," Yuki said.

"All you do is throw out insults, you ever look in the mirror and just wallow in self-pity cause you can't come out of your comfort zone?" Kyo snapped.

"Kyo," Tohru begged.

"Ha! You lecture me about comfort zones when all you do is respond with violence," Yuki said back.

"Stop it!" Kyoya barked, making both boys turn to him.

"Kyoya," Kyo tried.

"Ah! Not another word, if you two wanna argue take it out of the club room," Kyoya ordered.

"Kyoya no offense, but this is between me and my family," Yuki said.

"Don't care," Kyoya said stepping up on Yuki's personal space, "You're in my club room where _my_ family is. We don't do the bullying crap in here. So, take it out of the club room, or stop arguing right here and right now," he barked.

Yuki was left speechless; he couldn't speak.

"Tamaki?" Kyo questioned.

"I'm sorry I agree with Kyoya. We don't do that here," Tamaki stated.

Yuki scoffed and Kyo just closed his mouth.

"Thank you," Kyoya snapped.

Yuki stared at him with cold eyes.

"Um, hey uh should I make tea? Calm everyone's nerves," Haruhi chimed.

"Yes, please. Do it now!" Honey begged, with Momiji sitting next to him.

Haruhi walked over towards the back-kitchen area to make the tea, with Tohru following.

"Does that always happen?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, Kyo and Yuki don't always get along so they go at it with words and then the fists start flying," Tohru explained, turning on the stove.

"Jeez, what's their problem?" Haruhi asked.

"Long family history, not at liberty to say," Tohru said.

"Are you-?"

"No, it's not for me to say. It's up to them," Tohru responded.

Haruhi nodded as they loaded the trays, and started to walk back towards the others. Momiji and Honey were running around with cake in their hands to ease the tension. It made Kyoya and Tamaki smile like proud parents. Yuki looked up at Kyoya, Kyoya stared back.

But Kyoya's eyes weren't the same. They weren't warm and kind. Neither were Yuki's. They both looked away from each other.

Tohru and Haruhi came out with the trays, handing cups to the members when...

Momiji wasn't paying attention...

He was staring back at Honey, who was laughing...

Honey started to point ahead...

Momiji slowly turned over his shoulder, but he was met with a warm dose of body heat. Tea spilled over his head, and cake smashed into his face. But worst of all was the fact that he just crashed into another body.

He felt...boobs...

Ah!

A female!

Momiji quickly backed up, but too late. A puff of yellow smoke appeared and he felt his body change.

"Momiji!" Honey shouted.

Each of the Sohma's faces dropped in shock and disbelief.

Oh no! Oh no! No no no no no!

NO!

Haruhi backed up with spilled tea all over the front of her uniform. Tohru's face dropped as well as she looked down at the floor and saw Momiji's bunny foot.

"What the?" Honey questioned as the smoke cleared.

Showing Momiji's bunny form.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS MOMIJI A BUNNY! HE'S A YELLOW BUNNY! WHAT IS THIS?! IT'S BLACK MAGIC! NEKOZAWA SENPAI!" Tamaki shouted, prancing around the room like his idiot prince self.

"Tamaki dammit! Sit down!" Hikaru barked.

Kyoya turned to Kyo and Yuki, "Can one or more of you explain this? Why is Momiji a bunny?" he questioned.

Kyo gulped and Yuki stuttered.

"Um, it's a...a family...curse," Haru started to say.

"Curse?" Kaoru questioned.

"When we hug someone or come under stress we transform," Yuki chimed in, "Into the twelve animals of the zodiac,"

Kyoya gasped in disbelief, and so did the other members of the Host Club.

"Wait for a second, you and I fell on each other in the library. You didn't transform," Kyoya said.

"It happens when we hug a member of," Yuki's voice trailed off, "the opposite sex," he turned to Haruhi.

All of the Sohmas turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi? Are you...? Are you a girl?" Tohru asked.

Haruhi nodded comfortably, "Yes. I'm a female,"

Tohru gasped, "But you look like..."

"I don't care if people see me as a boy or a girl. I'm comfortable either way, it's how I joined the host club," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"I knocked over a vase that was worth a lot of money. So, I started working to pay off the debt, at first, they thought I was a boy as well, but then realized I was a girl. They helped keep my real gender hidden so I can stay a host," Haruhi explained.

The Sohmas all stared at each other and then their eyes widen.

"Akito...," Yuki's voice shook.

Tohru rubbed her head, wiping her nose making the host club members get confused.

"What's wrong? So, we know, we won't tell anyone," Hikaru said.

"That's not up to you," Kyo said.

Tamaki even turned up his face, "What does _that_ mean?"

"When people find out about the secret, their memories have to be erased," Yuki said.

"Erased?" Tamaki barked.

"What the hell, we're not going to announce it to all the guests!" Haruhi shouted.

"But it's too much," Tohru chimed in.

"You know the secret, your memory isn't erased," Hikaru said.

"I'm one person. There's seven of you," Tohru concurred.

The host club members licked their lips, seeming to come around to understanding.

"No one is erasing my memory," Kyoya stated.

"Kyoya, we have to go through our head of the family. If they want the memories of you guys erased then...," Yuki started to say.

"No. One. Is. Erasing. My memory," Kyoya started again, once again in Yuki's personal space, "And I'll make that abundantly clear," his voice was stern and sexy.

Yuki stared into Kyoya's eyes. He was serious. The feeling was coming back again, the alluring pull.

Yuki, deep down, wanted...Kyoya to keep his memory.

His memory of him.


	5. Consequences

_Consequences_

Tohru looked up at the white puffy clouds in the blue sky above her. A few thoughts crossed her mind.

 _What should I make for dinner tonight? I still have to do Kyo's laundry when I get home. His underwear is still very dirty, smells bad too._

"Tohru!" came a voice behind her.

 _Dammit, that broke her concentration from the events of yesterday._

She turned around and stood up in her rosy pink Momme Laced Silk Pajama Set to Haru, Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji coming out of the house.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked.

She shrugged and rubbed her arm, "I was trying not to think of what happened yesterday, but no matter how hard I try it can't escape my mind that easily,"

"I've been thinking about that too," Haru chimed in.

They all looked down from the ground to the road ahead of them towards the front gates.

"Why do I feel like if we go back out those gates, we can't return," Yuki said.

"Yuki comes on, don't think so dark," Momiji tried.

"Well, how can I not?"

"As much as I don't wanna agree with that damn rat, he has a point. The entire host club, all seven, knows the curse now. We can't hide this... From Shigure, Hatori, and defiantly not Akito," Kyo said.

"I wasn't hoping you wouldn't say that name," Haru said.

"He's right," Tohru shifted, "We can't hide this from Akito, he'll find out. Hatori will see something is wrong, and I don't wanna lie to Shigure or even Hatori,"

"Can't we just hold onto this!" Momiji begged to make everyone face him, "Honey is my friend! I don't want his memory erased and I have to start all over! It won't be the same!"

"Momiji you know we can't do anything against what Akito wants," Yuki said.

Momiji looked down at the ground with a saddened face, "Sometimes I wish we could,"

Tohru desperately wished she could just hug Momiji like a mother comforting her child. He looked so... defeated.

"Momiji, why do you wanna hold onto Honey-Senpai so much?" Kyo asked.

Momiji gulped, "He's my friend. There was a day about a week ago that I just broke down in the bathroom for something, I think I didn't finish something or something broke. Honey saw me, he locked the door and let me cry it out. He held me and let me cry, and took me for cake after to help me feel better. He said he's not the best at comforting people with words,"

"Why didn't you tell us that you had an episode?" Tohru asked.

"Cause it felt good talking to someone outside of the family, someone who didn't know the curse, and wouldn't tiptoe around me," he explained.

Yuki looked away and thought of his connection with Kyoya. He felt the same as Momiji.

"Co... come on, let's go inside. Maybe some food will help," Tohru said.

"We didn't agree on this," Haru interrupted, "Are we telling Shigure or not?"

They all looked at each other but no one said a word. Breakfast was quiet and slow. Tohru stared down at her bowl of rice and egg. Kyo just ate all his meat pretty fast. Haru played with his food. Momiji scarfed it down fast. And Yuki didn't even touch it.

"I'm not hungry," Yuki said moving away from the table.

"Yuki!" Tohru called for him.

"I got him," Haru went after him.

Breakfast was over and Shigure just made it from town.

"Hey! Oh no, don't tell me I missed another one of Tohru's fabulous meals!" Shigure sang.

"You sound like Ayame," Kyo hissed.

"I put your plate in the oven Shigure to stay warm, all your favorites," she said sweetly.

"Oh, Tohru what would I do without you!" Shigure laughed.

"I gotta get some air," Kyo pushed back from the table.

Shigure turned up his face, "I didn't offend him that bad did I?"

"I'll check on him," she said following Kyo.

"Momiji," Shigure turned to him, "Is there something I should know?"

Momiji gulped but made his way over to Kisa and Hiro.

"Hmm," Shigure said.

Just outside the gates, a familiar face was strolling up the sidewalk; green dress, cat backpack, hot temper. Kagura. She peeked between the bars to see Kyo storming out of the house with Tohru behind him.

"Kyo! Kyo!" she shouted.

He stopped and turned to her. She was out of breathing, panting.

"Talk to me," she begged.

"I hate this, we all formed some type of bond with those host club guys. It's gonna get taken away," Kyo said.

"Which one did you form a bond with?" she asked.

"Mori and I started talking a bit, which is shocking because he's normally quiet. And Hikaru and I have some stuff in common," he said.

"You like it, having friends," she said.

"Yeah yeah," he bluffed.

She smiled brightly, "I know it's hard right now because we're in a situation but is there a bright side?"

"I don't know if Akito erases their memories and we start again it's a matter of time before they find out again. Akito won't let it happen so," Kyo started to say.

"He'll forbid us to talk to them," She said.

He nodded, "I don't see any good coming from this,"

She reached up cupping his cheek with her soft hand, "I do, every day,"

He reached up cupping her hand over his. He slightly smiled.

"I wish I could hug you, but I guess this is all we can do," she said.

"It's more than enough," he said.

She smiled sweetly at him as Kagura moved away from the gates. She covered her mouth, breathing hard, and slid down the side of the wall out of sight. She took a few deep breathes and closed her eyes. Tapping her head on the wood behind her.

 _Should she just let him go? Tohru makes him happy. And a better person. What should she do?_

She pulled herself up from the ground and just made her way back into town. She walked around the market stands. She walked around small stores. She walked around a little park. Just walking, and walking.

She finally sat down on a shiny, wooden bench and her feet kept tapping the floor rapidly. Dried tears on her cheeks and she rumbled a tissue in her fingers.

"Yo..you okay?" a voice said behind her.

She jumped, startled, and whipped her head around, "I'm fine!" she yelled.

"Jeez, I was just asking, tsk," said Hikaru.

He walked around the bench and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute, wait a minute I'm sorry," she stood up from the bench crossing her arms.

He turned around, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just... not having a good day," she explained.

"Sorry you're not having a good day," he said.

She smiled shyly, bowed her head, "Thanks, sorry again, you have a good one," she started to walk away.

"Uh..uh hey!" Hikaru called after her.

She stopped and turned around to face him.

"You want coffee?"

The next thing she knew, Kagura was sitting down in a small coffee shop with Hikaru across from her. She sipped her coffee cup and closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"This coffee place has some of the best instant coffee," Hikaru said.

"Mmm, it is delicious. What's instant coffee?" she asked.

"Poor people coffee, just add hot water," he answered.

She giggled slightly, "Um, why'd you take me here?"

"You looked like you needed something comforting," he said.

She smiled a bit, and then looked down at her lap, "Well it's what happens when the one you love, you have to let go because someone else makes them a better person,"

Hikaru licked his lips nervously, "Ki...Kind of a load off huh?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to unload," she said.

He nodded.

"What? So, I can't?!" she barked.

"Why the sudden change in your voice? There's no need to yell!" he barked back.

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to keep my feelings bottled in like an average female?!" she snapped.

"No one said that chill out it's just I'm a stranger and you just met me and unloaded some stuff," he said.

"Well I guess you're not good company," she snapped.

"Now you insult me!" he barked.

"Sir, ma'am, can you please keep it down?" asked the waiter.

"BUTT OUT!" they both shouted.

The waiter turned away, as they both took deep breathes.

"Okay, I feel like an ass," she said.

"I look like one," he said.

"Well I guess we have that in common," she giggled.

He looked up at her, and let out a slight chuckle with a grin. She smiled more.

The school was growing faster through the days coming up until winter break would come. Yuki walked through the hallway with all eyes on him. He turned the corner towards the stairs where he saw Kyoya coming up.

"Kyoya..." He said under him breathe.

Kyoya looked up from his cell phone to see Yuki. He flipped his phone shut, and quickly walked over to Yuki. Yuki felt his body tingle inside him as Kyoya got closer.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Kyoya asked.

"Ye..yeah," Yuki answered.

They walked towards the second library and walked to the second floor in the corner by a bunch of tables and chairs.

"So, what did your head say?" Kyoya asked.

Yuki paused, "Um, we haven't told yet..."

"How come?"

"If we say what happened, it would mean we wouldn't be able to... talk to you guys anymore," Yuki said.

Kyoya's face angered, "Who the hell has the right to say that?"

" _He_ does," Yuki said.

Just then a few girls strolled by, stopped and drooled over the two boys sitting so close. Yuki looked up noticing them and rubbed his head uncomfortably.

"Okay, could you girls take a step back, please? Can't have a conversation with you two drooling!" Kyoya barked.

The girls gasped as Yuki reached for Kyoya's hand.

"Easy," he cooed softly.

The girls hurried off as Yuki rubbed Kyoya's hand to calm him.

"Kyoya, I can't...my family can't go against our head... there are serious consequences if we do," Yuki explained.

"Physical consequences?" Kyoya asked.

"How-?"

"It's the only thing I can think of," Kyoya shrugged.

Yuki leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair, "Why is this so difficult?"

"What?"

"Life, school, everything. Why does life give me some happiness and then yank it away," Yuki hissed?

Kyoya scooted closer to Yuki in the seat next to him, "Maybe happiness is here to stay if you let it," he said.

Yuki looked into Kyoya's eyes and then looked down as they started entwining fingers together. Kyoya felt his body tingle a bit, and his heart beating faster. Yuki then nuzzled in so his head was under Kyoya's chin. Kyoya nuzzled him close and slowly lifted his fingers to cup Yuki's chin softly. Yuki lifted his head a bit slowly as Kyoya leaned his head in slightly. They brushed noses gently and got closer to touch lips. To feel the sweet, wanting, pining embrace of a first kiss. The warming growing touch of skin. Only themselves in the world.

But a lass, the sound of a book knocking over interrupted their moment.

Yuki couldn't stop thinking about it for almost the rest of the day. He opened the door to his house when his phone beeped with a message.

 **KYOYA: 3**

He smiled brightly at the message, but we walked right into the middle of a hell storm.

"You're joking me right?! Why don't you just grab my ears and chase me with a water hose cause you're crazy!" Kyo barked at Haru.

"You said this morning that we couldn't hide this anymore!" Haru snapped back at him.

"Hey, hey, please can you guys please keep your voices down," Tohru begged to look around.

"This yelling is making my head hurt," Momiji complained from the couch with Hiro and Kisa next to him.

"What is going on?" Yuki questioned.

"Oh Yuki," Tohru said.

"Haru wants to tell Shigure," Kyo said.

"You want to?" Yuki turned to Haru.

"This has nothing to do with how you feel about Kyoya, it's just... family matters," Haru stated.

Yuki blushed as Kyo shook his head.

"So, you wanna tell Shigure everything? The host club knowing, us not knowing what to do, everything?" Kyo questioned.

Haru stayed quiet.

"I don't think it's a good idea to hide it," Kisa said, "It always gets back to Akito, and I don't want anyone getting hurt,"

Tohru sighed, "There has to be another way, maybe if the host club meets Akito like me and-"

"No!" Hiro shouted.

"No, no no no no," Yuki shook his head, "That is out of the question, considering what Akito has done in the past to outsiders. That'd be setting them up,"

"Then what do we do?"

"We can't do anything. We have to tell," Haru said.

They all sighed in defeat and dropped their shoulders.

"No need," a voice came behind them.

They all jumped whipping their heads around to Shigure slamming the door behind him. He nodded his head and set his bags down.

"I had a feeling something was up, but I didn't know it was this big," Shigure stated.

All of the teenagers looked down like scolded brats.

"Why would all of you hide this? Something like this? You know the secret and yet you let these other people find out by-" Shigure snapped.

"Shigure that's not it!" Kyo interrupted.

"It was an accident, Momiji accidentally bumped into Haruhi and...," Yuki's voice trailed off.

"Accident? Haruhi?" Shigure turned to Momiji.

"I bumped into Haruhi and I transformed," Momiji stated.

"I don't understand, I thought Haruhi was a boy how could you transform?" Shigure questioned.

"Haruhi is a girl, by birth. She just dresses like a boy," Tohru stated.

Shigure closed his eyes and sighed, "So you're telling me that seven people know the curse, seven?"

"Shigure we wouldn't of let it out or hadn't told you but, they aren't just strangers...they're...they're our friends," Tohru said.

Shigure turned to all of them and noticed Momiji drop his head, Yuki look away saddened, Kyo and Haru turning to each other and then back.

"Haruhi is one of my best female friends that I've made in a while, besides Hanajima and Uotani," Tohru pleaded.

Shigure closed his eyes for a few moments, and then shook his head, "I'm sorry. I can't hide this,"

They all put their heads down in defeat.

This was over.

Shigure told Hatori. Hatori told Akito. And the pain was yet to come.

"Alright, dinner is over. Put your dishes together and I'll clean up," Tohru said.

"Tohru, Tohru," Kyo call for her but she circled the table towards the kitchen.

"She's been like that for a week now," Haru said.

Yuki placed his bowls together as he looked down at his cell phone. His fingers scanning over the recent messages. Hiro looked over to see.

 **KYOYA: IS IT STILL TENSE THERE?**

 **YUKI: YEAH...AKITO .**

 **KYOYA: EVERYTHING? EVEN THE LIBRARY?**

 **YUKI: WELL...NO, NOT THAT.**

 **KYOYA: DOES ANYONE KNOW?**

 **YUKI: I THOUGHT YOU LIKED TO KEEP IT OUR SECRET**

 **KYOYA: MMMM, YOU GOT ME THERE**

 **YUKI: :)**

 **KYOYA: 3**

Yuki sighed and closed his phone. Tohru circled back into the dining hall, grabbing more plates.

"Tohru comes on, this is-" Kyo started to get up from the table.

"AH!" Tohru bellowed from the kitchen.

"Tohru!" Yuki shouted.

Kyo quickly rushed into the kitchen, "What the hell?"

"Oh, Kyo that's the nice way to welcome me," Akito said appearing from the back door.

Kyo immediately moved Tohru behind him, as everyone noticed.

"Akito," Yuki said.

"So," Akito placed his fingers together, "Let's go to school tomorrow. Shall we?"

Gulp.

"So, let's see who is this pretty fancy host club I heard about?" Akito questioned, standing by the bushes with the Sohmas next to him.

Yuki turned to Kyo who refused to face Akito. Momiji's eyes widen when he saw Honey and Mori approach the other members and point around the campus. They were looking for someone.

Akito noticed and grabbed Momiji by his hair.

"Ah!" Momiji screamed.

"Akito," Tohru begged.

"Back off Tohru," Akito warned tightening his grip, "You two as well," he spoke to Kyo and Haru.

"Who is the host club Momiji?" Akito barked.

"AH! The group over there, the two twins and the guy with glasses," Momiji confessed.

Akito didn't release his grip as his pupils scanned the host club like a scan gun.

"Mmm, rich folk are they? Hmm, and they know the secret. They'll probably tell the whole school, or parade you all around for a quick buck. Richy Richy folk are like that," he taunted.

"They aren't like that," Tohru defended.

"How do you know? They walk around like they are your friends, but in reality, they see an opportunity to make money? And they attack, like a snake," Akito hissed squeezing his grip on Momiji's head.

"AH!" Momiji cried out.

"Okay, okay," Yuki ripped Momiji towards him in the protective hold of a parent, "You made your point,"

Akito raised his chin to Yuki and widened his eyes as Momiji just clung to Yuki. Yuki just stared back, his body was shaking though.

"I see," Akito cleared his throat, "I guess I have settled on my decision,"

Hours later...the school day was ending, and the host club was preparing for their session with clients.

"Has anyone seen-?" Tamaki started to say until they all stopped to see a tall, slim man sitting in the middle of the room.  
"Hey! Isn't this room suppose to be on lock!" Hikaru barked.

"Yeah, boss! You didn't lock the room!" Kaoru added.

"Hey! Don't yell at me, the room is always locked! And I didn't have the key!" Tamaki jumped back.

"Knock it off children," Kyoya said.

Mori, tall and built, walked slowly up to the man and crossed his arms, "Who are you?"

The man stood up slowly from the chair and fixed his bang so it laid over his eye.

"My name is Hatori, and I've come to speak to the Host Club of Ouran before your activities begin," he said.

"Hatori...," Honey stuttered, "Hatori...Sohma?"

They all grew alert.

"Yes, I am Hatori Sohma," he confirmed.

"Where's Momiji! I haven't seen him in days! Where is he?!" Honey barked.

"Honey," Haruhi cooed.

"Excuse me, sir, why are you-?" Tamaki started to ask.

"You know the family curse," Hatori interrupted.

All of the host clubs tensed up and stayed quiet.

"The family curse is supposed to remain a secret so our family can remain as one. Not a laughing stock. You all know the secret, what do you plan to do?"

"Wha-? Nothing?!" Tamaki barked.

"Is that all?" Hatori questioned.

"We aren't like that!" Haruhi butted in making Hatori turn to her, "I saw how frightened they were when we found out. They even tried to tap around it but it was clear at that point. We would never do that. What would we gain? That's cruel and passed your judgment here, we care about them. We wouldn't have been so concerned the last few days to weeks if we didn't,"

Hatori raised an eyebrow.

 _That one reminds me of someone, just stricter._

"Regardless of that, your actions have cost the Sohmas a great deal of trouble," Hatori said.

Kyoya called his hands into a fist, and Tamaki noticed it so he stepped in front of him.

"Sir, we don't mean to cause anyone any issues. It was a simple accident, Momiji bumped into Haruhi and he transformed. We didn't have anyone in the room that we entertain and we shut down services that day until they felt well enough to go home," Tamaki explained.

Hatori raised his chin, "Your actions are admiral,"

Tamaki's eyes rose in praise.

"Oh no," Hikaru said.

"There he goes," Kaoru added.

Kyoya pinched Tamaki's back making him squeal in the air. Kyoya then stepped forward.

"If we wanted to exploit them or anyone in your family, don't you think we would have done it already?" Kyoya questioned.

"I don't know your intentions, I'm just protecting my family," Hatori stated.

Haruhi noticed something from the window and moved to see what it was.

"The teenagers that are friends with you guys are now in trouble due to these actions that occurred, and I'm sure they mentioned what would happen from here," Hatori started to say.

"I'm not having my memory erased!" Kyoya barked.

"Me neither!" Honey barked.

"None of us will!" Kaoru added.

"That's not a choice," Hatori said, "It must be done. If not," his voice trailed off.

"Oh my god," Haruhi covered her mouth in shock by the window.

The rest of the members moved towards the window to see. Down in the courtyard, there was a black car waiting by the gates. Walking towards them were the Sohmas; bandaged, limping, and some visible bruises. All except Tohru, who lingered a few steps behind.

The host club gasped and backed away from the window.

" _That_ is the cost. Because they cared for you, that was the price. You caused that," Hatori finished.

Tamaki gulped and Kyoya inhaled deeply.

"Do you understand now?" Hatori questioned.

"You're blaming us for this?" Hikaru questioned, "We didn't hurt them like that! Let me guess, their head,"

"It is our business,"

"To hit your family members? Over an accident?!" Honey barked.

"No, they don't want your memories erased so they paid the price for it and they will have to keep playing,"

Kyoya walked up and stepped into Hatori's personal space, "Let me clarify something to you. We might know your secret, yes, but we didn't whisper or hiss in your head's ear to hurt anyone. That's your actions, not ours. Sounds like a brat to me,"

"You- "

"He's right," Tamaki chimed in crossing his arms, "Your head didn't have to hurt them, he could have spoken with us,"

"Yes, we rich have assumptions about us, but you only see the cover without reading the pages. Your head will just continue to hurt them and push them away but wonder why they don't see them as family," Kyoya said.

Hatori rose his chin, "I'm guessing you're Kyoya, close to Yuki,"

"Does he forbid that too?" Kyoya questioned.

"The head doesn't know of anything of you and Yuki. If you care about him,"

"I do care about him," Kyoya stated.

Hatori walked closer so he was close to Kyoya's ear, "Then protect him," he whispered walking past them towards the door.

Kyoya exhaled a deep breath and watched Hatori leave.


	6. A Dance, A Cost

_A Dance, A Cost_ (6 Redo)

Tamaki stared out the window of the Club's room, watching the students in the courtyard, talking about nonsense or money, flagging down their car services to pick them up or bark at them about nonsense with their arms waving in the air.

He shook his head and backed away.

"Tamaki," Haruhi called out.

He turned around to face them, "Yeah?"

"We need to talk about this," she said.

"About what the hell we are supposed to do now," Hikaru added.

"I don't think we are gonna get an answer in a night," Kaoru said.

"I have it," Tamaki said.

"Then what is it? King?" Kyoya asked.

"We throw a party," Tamaki stated.

"One more time?" Haruhi questioned.

Everyone stared at him with questionable eyes.

"Tamaki? Why?"

"We just learned a major secret that had horrible consequences for people we call friends!?" Kyoya barked.

"I know that, so we throw a party to throw off wandering eyes from them," Tamaki said, "Our clients know that they hang out with us, if they see them gone, they will ask questions and make them uncomfortable," Tamaki explained, "More likely to cause an accident,"

The host club nodded to his words.

"Can we talk about something?" Honey questioned, breaking the silence.

"What's up?"

"When Momiji turned into the bunny, it's part of the Zodiac family, right?"

"Hmph," Mori nodded.

"They said it was a family curse, they all change into the members of the Zodiac family," Hikaru said.

"Well, since Momiji was the bunny, was it the Chinese zodiac?" Hikaru questioned.

"Well, if it is, I wonder what the others are?" Tamaki said.

"I think Kyo is the cat," Haruhi stated.

"How?" Honey asked.

"From the stories that I heard, as a child, the cat is the excluded one. The outcast," she explained.

"That explains Kyo's exterior sometimes," Kaoru said.

"And if that's the case, I think Yuki is the rat," Haruhi continued.

Kyoya immediately lifted his head, his eyes screamed anger, "Why do you think that?" his voice was stern.

Tamaki turned to his best friend with concern.

"The cat and the rat don't get along. And the way they bicker sometimes, it wouldn't surprise me if Yuki is the rat and Kyo is the cat," she said.

"I heard the stories too as a child from my mom," Tamaki added in, "And if Yuki is the rat, the rat is the closest to the head, the God,"

He turned straight to Kyoya, who looked down at the floor.

"Yuki told me that the God, the head, terrifies him," Kyoya said.

"Then you better make him feel safe," Hikaru chimed in.

"I can only do that if they talk to us. We can't reach out because we don't know what that will do," Kyoya snapped.

Haruhi sighed in irritation, "This is annoying, I can't believe that the head of the family has them so scared like that,"

"Probably has some issues of his own he needs to work out," Tamaki said.

"And takes it out on others," Honey added.

The school day finally ended, and everyone made their way towards the cars/limos waiting for them. Honey was down most of the day, and he kept checking his phone throughout the day. He missed his best friend.

Mori slid into the limo first, but before Honey could slide in, he looked across the field to see Momiji. The little blonde was by the bushes as they stared at each other. Momiji then waved his phone in the air, Honey, nodded.

Tamaki's party plan was a casual get together at the school, with just a simple theme of blue. Haruhi ventured into town to buy the snacks for the party that she wanted to handmake herself.

The market was rather chatty. Busy with people all around. Haruhi kept her focus and filled her basket with fresh vegetables, meats, and a variety of spices. She reached for some onions, but something caught her eye. Rather someone. A girl wearing a light blue dress that touched her feet and her hair had little yellow bows in it.

Tohru.

Haruhi felt the urge to call out to her, but her mouth wouldn't open. She looked around herself and squeezed her hands together. Her thoughts swarmed.

Should I call out to her? I miss her. My real first female friend could be gone. What could this do to the Sohmas? Should I?

Haruhi followed her gut, "Tohru!"

Tohru turned around, her eyes widened, and a warm smile came over her face, "Haruhi,"

They ran over into each other's arms and squeezed.

"My God, is everyone okay there? Are you?" Haruhi asked.

Tohru nodded, "Everyone's okay, it's just... tense,"

"I'm so sorry," Haruhi shook her head.

"It's not your fault, it's just family business," Tohru walked ahead so they could walk together, "And even in that case, I'm still a newcomer,"

Haruhi sighed as they walked with their baskets. They paid for the food and sat outside on the bench.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Tohru answered.

"Yuki...is he the rat of the Zodiac?" she questioned.

Tohru nodded, "How'd you figure that one out?"

"He and Kyo. They seem not to like each other,"

"They have a history. But over the years, they seem to let it go. Yuki never had a reason to dislike him just the stories...told him to," Tohru explained.

Haruhi shook her head, "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry. But Yuki is close to Kyoya,"

"I've been wondering about those two, I saw them getting close, and normally Yuki doesn't let people that close to him,"

"So does Kyoya,"

"They seem to be comfortable around each other, but do you think it's more...," Tohru shrugged.

"Intimate?"

"Intimate! NO! NO! I mean...well is it?" Tohru questioned.

"I don't know, they seem to have feelings, but I don't know what they do when they are alone," Haruhi said, "But I feel like Yuki awakened something in Kyoya and he's willing to explore it. He's protective of Yuki, quick to defend him,"

"Yuki seems...happy that he has someone to talk to at home. I see him texting and, he's smiling. I know it's Kyoya, but it feels like it's more...romantic,"

"If they had a chance, I'm sure they could...explore that. The romantic part,"

"They'll need a push," Haruhi said.

"That'll be hard with Akito hovering around. She hasn't made a decision yet. And Yuki is her favorite," Tohru said.

Haruhi exhaled.

The party came around later that night, and while the students/clients were all happy. Their eyes filled with hearts, the hosts waving hello to everyone, and the room set up with candles.

Tamaki opened his arms in ta-da style, "Welcome all to our Blues Party we picked this theme to honor the moon. May beautiful and yet interesting things happen on the moon's time. And please thank our host, Haruhi, for the delicious food," he nodded.

Haruhi smiled at the crowd nodding.

Everyone cheered.

The party began.

"Kyoya, can we be updated on this week's issue for another Ouran Magazine?" asked a few girls.

He smiled and turned up the charm, "Of course, ladies, I'd never let you go a week without our issue. How many?"

"Ohhhhhhhh! Six, please!" the girls sang.

He smiled, marked it in his clipboard, and waved goodbye with his Cool smile.

"Hey," Tamaki walked up to him pulled him aside as the hosts made their rounds,

"Some of the guests are asking about the Sohmas,"

"Cause they aren't present?" Kyoya worried.

"No, they saw their bruises when they came to school with bandages," Tamaki explained.

Kyoya closed his eyes, "We can get around that, but I can't get that haunting image out of my head,"

"Yuki?"

"He had bandages on his arms, some parts of his head, and I saw one wrapping around his back," Kyoya said.

Tamaki placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You know you don't have to stay here the entire time,"

Honey stayed around Mori, but his cell phone kept buzzing in his pocket. With so many girls around him, he still had a job as a Host.

MOMIJI: ARE YOU GUYS HAVING A PARTY TONIGHT?

MOMIJI: HONEY?

MOMIJI: HOW ARE THE GIRLS?

Momiji closed his phone and gave up for the night. He put it on his bedside table and shut off his lamp and curled into his pillow with a few tears coming down his face.

"Momiji?" Tohru stood at his door.

"I'm okay, Tohru," he whimpered.

She walked in, sat on the edge of his bed, and ran her hand through his blonde locks.

"You miss Honey-Senpai?" she asked.

He curled in more. Tohru wanted to hug him so bad like a mother. He needed his mother.

Yuki, also curled up in a ball, had been tossing and turning most of the night. He turned to his front door, where the hall light was still on. He reached for his cell phone and flipped it open.

Scrolling through the names, he stopped on one. Paused and inhaled a deep breath. He clicked and placed it on his ear.

Can I just hear his voice? Pick up.

At the party,

Kyoya reached into his pocket, looked at the Caller ID, and answered it.

"Yuki?"

"Kyoya,"

Kyoya sighed relief, "Are you okay? The bandages...,"

"I'm fine. They will heal in time,"

"Don't be sarcastic," Kyoya shook his head.

"You're smiling, though," Yuki said.

Kyoya cracked a smile, "Fine,"

When Kyoya head Yuki chuckle through the phone, his insides warmed. He leaned on the wall with one foot pressed up.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I can't sleep," Yuki said.

"Tohru's food didn't knock you out?" Kyoya said.

"Now who is being sarcastic," Yuki said.

Kyoya chuckled, "Something on your mind?"

"I...I heard you guys were having a party tonight," Yuki said.

"It's boring, we just wanted to keep people from talking," Kyoya said.

"It's not like the whole school saw what happened,"

"No, but they are asking questions about why you guys aren't in the room anymore and the bandages," Kyoya said.

Yuki closed his eyes and sighed, "I don't wanna talk about that,"

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Do you have to stay at the party?" Yuki asked.

Kyoya grinned into the phone, "No, I don't have to stay," He looked ahead of him towards Tamaki.

Yuki gulped, "...can...can you meet me?"

"Of course," Kyoya said.

Yuki sighed relief, "I'll text you,"

"Okay,"

Yuki hopped out of his bed, threw clothes on, and crept down the stairs. He slid open the back door and ran into the night. However, someone watched him run, Kyo.

Yuki ran down the back path where the house connected to a nearby river bend. He set up his secret garden. He made it there quickly and sat down, pulling out his phone to send directions to Kyoya.

He sat down and stared up at the moon. Such beauty and calmness that the moon gave off. He smiled up at it, and then pulled back the cover to reveal his vegetables, growing. He looked to the far right of it where some fruits were beginning to sprout.

He patted some of the dirt and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

His eyes slowly started to close on their own, and he had to snap himself back awake. However, it only lasts for a while until his eyes completely shut. He drifted off.

Where was he? Could he getaway? He'll come... I hope...

"Yuki, Yuki," a voice woke him and shook his body gently.

Yuki opened his eyes and saw a blurry vision of Kyoya above him.

"Kyoya?" he questioned.

"Hey, hey," Kyoya pulled him up from the ground.

"Oh, you came," Yuki whispered.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long, I had a tougher time getting out of there than I thought," he said.

Yuki chuckled, "It's okay,"

Kyoya checked out Yuki, loosened his jacket, and wrapped it around Yuki's arms.

"Jesus Yuki, you'll get sick out here," Kyoya said.

Yuki grinned at the sweet gesture and closed himself up in the jacket. Kyoya looked behind him and scanned the garden.

"Is this yours?" he asked.

"Yes," Yuki nodded, "It's a secret garden so, don't tell anyone,"

"I think I know better than to anger you," Kyoya joked.

"Back at you," Yuki said.

They grinned at each other as Kyoya knelt to see the garden.

"It's nice, nice ripe vegetables and fruits I see," Kyoya said.

"I can't tell if you're just using your host club charm or not," Yuki chuckled.

"That's for show, but around you...I think I'm just more myself,"

Yuki smiled, "What's your real self?"

"Maybe trying new things, pushing myself out of my comfort zone," Kyoya explained.

Yuki grinned and stood up from the ground. Kyoya stood up too.

"What's your idea of stepping out of your comfort zone?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe something more...romantic," he said.

"Like what?" Yuki asked.

Kyoya stepped closer to Yuki, wrapped his arm around his waist, and dipped him backward. Yuki held onto Kyoya's shirt and gasped a bit.

"That's a step," he gasped.

"I think it's a good one," Kyoya said with a little worry in his eyes.

"Defiantly a good one," Yuki smiled.

The sun rose the next day, but the morning was sour. Tohru hurried down the stairs to prepare breakfast for everyone. She adjuster her long t-shirt dress and came around the corner.

She stopped and gasped.

"Tohru, welcome, we were just waiting for you," the slick tone of Akito came from the couch, "Not very lady-like or even nice to leave people waiting for good,"

"Akito, what? What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I can't come to see my family?" Akito rose from the couch, "Are you questioning me? Last time I checked you were just 'playing mom',"

Tohru gulped, "I'm not, I'm just...surprised,"

"Why? Not only did all of you let an entire club know about the family curse, but now," Akito turned straight to Yuki, "I hear that someone snuck out last night to meet one of them?"

Yuki gulped and looked around the room.

"How did you-?" Kyo started to ask.

"I have eyes," Akito grinned.

Yuki gulped again as Tohru kept her eyes on him. Akito circled the couch and walked over to Yuki.

"Now," she placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, "Yuki, who did you meet last night and why?"

He stared into her eyes and exhaled, "Kyoya. He's my friend,"

"A friend? A friend you meet in the woods in the dead of night and you're blushing,"

Yuki didn't dare lift his hand to feel his cheeks turning red.

Akito then turned to Tohru, "Tohru, do you know this Kyoya?"

She nodded, "Yes, he's a respectable young man,"

"Is he just friends with Yuki?" Akito continued.

Tohru gulped, "I don't know, they're close," she stuttered.

Her eyes pleaded with Yuki's to forgive her.

"Ah, Yuki," Akito grabbed his chin and yanked him to face her, "What if 'respectable Kyoya' defiled you in the woods?" she evilly smirked.

Kyo and Haru watched from the side, their fists clenched.

Yuki glared into Akito's eyes, clenched his fists, "So what if he did?"

Akito's eyes widened, Yuki pulled his chin away, and Hatori's mouth almost dropped open.

"You-!" Akito started to say until the doorbell rang.

Momiji quickly ran to the door and opened it up.

"Hello, I have a delivery for four cakes to this address," said a delivery boy.

"Uh, we didn't order...cakes...," Momiji said.

"This order was done by a Mr. Mitsukuni Haninozuka," he finished.

Momiji turned around towards his family. Akito's eyes were burning with a raging fire.


	7. A Proposition

_A Proposition_ (7 Redo)

"I'm not gonna say this, again," Akito said, "I want to meet them,"

"Why?" Kyo questioned.

"You know why, one of them is close to Yuki, and another sends...cakes," Akito said.

Tohru was seated on the couch, next to Kyo, away from Akito's eyes. Kyo reached over, touched her hand, and she looked up at him and smiled. The warm gesture was comforting.

"What do you want?" Shigure spoke up.

"What?"

"You want something. What is it? Make a scene? Push those kids out of the picture? What exactly?" Shigure said.

"I would like to lay eyes on the people who are interfering in my family," Akito smirked.

Hatori turned away while Shigure licked his lips.

"Interfere? Or offer some type of hope because this is one dysfunctional family from the looks of it," Shigure said.

Akito was about to respond until she laid eyes on Yuki again.

"Fine, Yuki, call him,"

"What?"

"Call that boy. Kyoya, invite him over. Invite them all over," Akito said.

Yuki turned to Shigure for some type of backup, but Shigure crossed his arms.

"Invite them all over. I'd love an introduction," Akito said.

"Akito," Momiji pleaded, "Please,"

"Call them now," she ordered.

Yuki swallowed and slowly reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Tohru immediately stood up from the couch.

"Akito! Please don't decide after today! The Ouran group is a nice group of people. They are our friends. Even if they know the secret, I believe they wouldn't tell or do anything with it,"

"You are naïve Tohru," Akito said, "Rich people will do anything for laughs or to knock down others,"

"What do they have to gain if they tell anyone?" Haru butted in.

"A circus, a mockery, anything," Akito said.

"Wouldn't they have already done that? It's been days," Kyo said.

"If I wanted advice from a stupid cow or a sad cat I would have asked," they stayed quiet, "Yuki,"

Yuki opened his phone, hesitated over Kyoya's number, and dialed.

"On the speaker," Akito added.

Yuki stuttered but then clicked 'Speaker'.

It rang three times before they heard it pick up. Yuki wished more than anything that Kyoya hadn't picked up.

"Hello? Yuki?" Kyoya's voice said.

Yuki cleared his throat, "Kyoya,"

"Yeah? What's wrong? You sound scared,"

Yuki grinned a bit in which Akito noticed.

"Um, can you come to the Sohma house, with the Host Club," he said.

"Um...sure, but why?"

"Akito is here,"

There was a brief silence before Kyoya spoke again, "Okay,"

Click.

Momiji stayed by the door with Tohru until they heard it knock. Momiji opened it, and he gasped when he saw all seven members of the host club.

"Momiji," Haruhi said.

Momiji, out of view, hurried into Honey's arms and buried his face.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Honey asked.

"Akito's here," Momiji whimpered.

Honey looked back at his friends, who nodded their heads.

"You guys don't have to do this," Tohru intervened, "Please, I don't want anything bad to happen,"

Haruhi walked over and gripped Tohru's hand, "I got you, it'll be alright. Let's not keep Akito waiting,"

Tohru sighed in defeat as she squeezed Haruhi's hand. They walked inside together just as Kagura came from the back.

"Kagura, were you in the bathroom this entire time?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah," Kagura said, slowly as she noticed a familiar face, "You,"

"Nice to see you again," Hikaru said.

She stared at him and was about to speak.

"Kagura? You know, Hikaru?" Tohru asked.

"I met him in town, but I didn't know he was...part of the host club," Kagura's voice trailed off.

"Well," Akito made her presence known, "Now that we all know each other, I'd like to know...who is Kyoya?"

Kyoya pushed through Mori and Tamaki, and his glasses clouded.

"I'm Kyoya," he confirmed.

Akito looked over to Yuki, who wouldn't take his eyes off of Kyoya. She stiffened. She walked around Kyoya, who was perfectly still.

"Hmm, at least he has good taste,"

"Akito," Yuki tried.

"Ah, ah, so besides your entire group knowing our family secret, you've made it clear that you are close to my Yuki," she said.

"Your Yuki?" Kyoya questioned.

"Yes, he is my family member," Akito continued.

Kyoya's shoulders went up and down.

"You seem tense, so question, do you have feelings for Yuki?" she questioned.

"Akito!" Yuki finally barked.

"Hush now," she waved her hand at him, "So?"

Kyoya opened his mouth, "There are feelings there...as least on my part...,"

Tamaki faced his best friend, and everyone else had raised eyebrows. Yuki's chest was moving quickly. Akito then turned to him.

"Yuki? Do you have feelings for Kyoya? And be very careful of your words,"

Yuki gulped so, Kyoya crossed his arms.

"How do you want him to be honest with you when you make it sound like a direct threat," Kyoya snapped.

"It's my family," she barked.

"Then let him be truthful," Kyoya glared.

Yuki opened his mouth and exhaled. Kyoya looked down at the ground for a moment. Yuki's heart hurt.

"It's confusing...," he spoke up, "I like it when he's around...he makes me comfortable...and...I get...butterflies,"

Akito looked back and forth from Yuki to Kyoya over and over again.

"And he makes me feel," Yuki turned directly to Akito, "Safe,"

Akito drew her hand back and smacked him directly across the face, causing Yuki's head to snap back.

"YUKI!" Tohru shouted.

Everyone tensed.

Kyoya stepped in front of Yuki, who held his cheek in pain.

"You made him call us here to talk because we know your family secret," Yuki gripped Kyoya's shirt, "So talk,"

"What do you plan to do with the secret?"

"I don't want my memory erased if that's what your hinting at," Kyoya snapped.

"None of us do," Tamaki joined in.

"Who are you?"

"Tamaki Suoh," the blonde answered, "I'm the president of the Host Club,"

"Mm, least your dashing," Akito said.

Tamaki smirked, which got a blow out from Shigure.

"I understand you are concerned about your family secret, but my club and I would never reveal your secret,"

"Why not? You all are rich folk who can get away with anything," she said.

"We are, but my club and I don't necessarily live up to our stereotypes," he said.

"That's true,' Haruhi let go of Tohru's hand, "When I joined, I owed a debt so, I worked with them to pay it off, but I grew to care about them. They don't always live up to the stereotypes, but I know they wouldn't reveal such a big secret,"

"And you are?"

"Haruhi," she confirmed.

"Ah, so you are the crossdresser that Momiji bumped into and transformed. Honestly, if you are going to dress like a boy, maybe you should let people know,"

"Well, I didn't know such a secret was even remotely possible so, forgive me if I didn't ask first," Haruhi snapped back.

Tamaki smirked.

"Ah, I see," Akito chuckled, "You all think this is funny. Not so concerned about our secret so why shouldn't I have your memories erased,"

"We're asking you not to," Kyoya said.

Yuki gripped Kyoya's first using both his hands.

"That means nothing to me," Akito shook her head.

"Is this how you keep control over your family? Fear? Control? Cover up your insecurities?" Hikaru chimed in Akito's attention shift to him.

"My insecurities?"

"Oh yeah, I defiantly see a few," Hikaru continued.

"My family is my family. Outsiders, are not welcomed,"

"Akito please," Kagura begged, "Hikaru,"

He turned to her, her eyes begging him to drop it.

"Kagura," Akito said.

She turned to her.

"Ah, I see that look in your eyes. You getting feelings?" Akito taunted.

Kagura stuttered.

"I can see why. Orange hair, a fiery temper from the looks of it, and passion. So, you weren't good enough for Kyo so, you are trying to make around two?"

Kagura's eyes started to water.

"You know Kyo won't ever love you the way he loves a certain someone else," Akito smirked, "History could repeat itself, and this twin could not love you enough or any at all,"

"Akito!" Tohru shouted.

"I just...," Kagura whimpered.

Hikaru shifted, his fists clenched and, Kyo stood up from the couch.

"You have no right to speak about how I feel! All your talk about family. You don't know anything about any of us unless it has something to do with you!" Kyo barked.

"Let's just finish this. What do you plan to do?" Hatori interrupted.

"Please," Momiji begged, "Please let them keep their memories. Honey is my best friend,"

Akito turned to the little one, "This is one is Honey?"

"Yeah, I'm Honey," Honey said in a cold tone that made Haruhi tense up.

Angry Honey is not a fun time!

"Just to let you know," Tamaki added, "Honey is a martial arts champion. So is his cousin, Mori, there, and they are very protective,"

Akito's face saddened a bit as she turned to the small child.

"I'm a friendly person, but I have no issue hating someone. I can add another to list," Honey warned.

"Akito, decision," Hatori said.

"Or," Shigure interrupted.

"Or?" Akito raised an eyebrow.

"Have them plead a case," Shigure suggested.

The Sohmas' hopes rose.

"Give them time to plead a case in why they should keep their memories. If they can keep the secret and why," Shigure explained.

Yuki felt his insides warm as Kyo looked at Tamaki, who licked his lips.

"Say a month and a half to prove themselves, since you are all about family and fairness," Shigure wiggled his head.

"Shigure," Akito hissed.

"What? It's just a suggestion since you are our leader. Everyone deserves the same fairness," Shigure grinned playfully.

Akito shook her head and then turned to everyone.

"Fine, you get a month and a half. Then you will stand before the family and plead why they should keep their memories over my word,"

The Sohmas stared at each other.

"Understand?!"

They nodded.


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

Alright, hey guys,

I was having issues with the way this story was heading so I decided to just redo _**two**_ of the chapters.

So, if you can, reread the two chapters after **_Consequences_**

And we will go from there. :)

Thank you :)


End file.
